


GoodMorning

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Oikawa’s endless sleep, Iwaizumi finds himself fearing that they are falling apart. They don’t. However, that doesn’t mean things between them are any easier…</p>
            </blockquote>





	GoodMorning

**Author's Note:**

> I had a part of this posted here before. However, I started to get really upset about it, so I deleted and decided to just make it a one shot. You can seriously tell where I gave up with editing and decided to leave it as it. I'm sure there's mistakes... but anyways, I hope you all enjoy n vn

Iwaizumi looked at the black digital clock that sat along with all the other items that clustered atop of the nightstand next to the large bed. The red glowing numbers told him it was a little after seven in the morning, which wasn’t too early. Yet, the raven-haired male had another worry in the pit of his gut, and it wasn’t hunger. It was more along the lines of questions that caused a feeling of anxiety to course through the blood flowing through his veins. When was his lover going to wake up? He had gone to bed a little over twenty hours ago after only being up for about two or three.

He wasn’t sure what was going on with Oikawa, or what had led to this. There had been no signs that something was wrong or out of the ordinary. The man of only twenty-three had merely gone to bed one night, not waking up until twenty hours later, and still found himself utterly exhausted as if he hadn’t had a wink of sleep. The very next day had been the same as the one before, and the days following with the same turn of events. Before either of them realized it, the days became weeks, which turned into months and was slowly becoming a year.

In those long months that flew by in a blink of an eye, Iwaizumi couldn’t remember seeing the brunet out of bed longer than six hours a day. Even six hours of being wide-awake was too long for the taller male to be up and enjoy life like another person would, without getting worn out. Six hours were on the lucky days. On the days, Iwaizumi was sure that whatever or whoever had casted such a sleep spell on Oikawa was having pity on him.

After all, it was strange to see Oikawa lying in bed as if he were Sleeping Beauty. He might have the handsome looks to play the part, but it wasn’t what Iwaizumi wanted. He’d rather have the striking, good-looking male awake and living his life the way he wished. Sure, the brunet could be hard to handle, annoying, and a hassle if one wished to describe him. Nonetheless, it was all that and more that were the reasons why Iwaizumi had fallen for the sleeping male next to him in the first place.

It was his flaws, imperfections, and exceedingly hard working attitude, along with how Oikawa could easily go from one mask to another, that caused Iwaizumi’s heart to beat wildly as never before. Only Oikawa Tooru could cause the cocoons deep inside him to rip open unexpectedly and unleash millions of butterflies in his stomach, causing an indescribable bubbly feeling that he still wasn’t use to.

However, what use were butterflies, bubbles, and _love_ if the one who gave them to him in the first place spent most days in bed as if he were dead? That was one of the many questions Iwaizumi tried to avoid asking himself each time he watched the younger male sleep. It felt like if he thought about it, he would be causing another crack upon the foundation of their relationship.

They were falling part, he feared. This was something that he never thought he would find himself thinking about, let alone being afraid of. Yet, what once flowed so easily between them was now rough. Leaving them to act so out of character at times, both in fear that just the topic of sleep or seeing help could cause the final piece that kept them together to break, leaving everything it fastened to fall apart right before their very eyes.

What was Iwaizumi to do?

Before he could stop, Iwaizumi found himself clutching his head, fingers laced into the dark, spiked locks while blunt fingernails attempted to dig into his scalp. He needed to seriously talk with Oikawa, get him to see a doctor. Search for a way to get him awake for longer than six goddamn hours. Maybe at least have a solid solution that would stop Oikawa from passing out at random, and without as much as a warning. He was so sick of seeing the one he loved unable to even go out alone without a risk of him falling asleep on some strange road or sidewalk, most of the times ending up with some sort of bodily harm because of his body suddenly giving up on him to get sleep.

That had happened far too many times, and he didn’t want it to happen again. After all, even just the first time had been one too many. Gosh, things would be so easier if they didn’t fight all the time that the topic of seeing a doctor was brought up. Oikawa was stubborn like always. Each time screaming he was fine and didn’t need help. That he could fix what was going on, and on his own as well. They both knew Oikawa was one hundred percent wrong. However, the brunet wouldn’t have it and stood firmly beside all the words he spoke. He made sure Iwaizumi knew he wanted, and would fix it on his own.

Except.

Was that even possible?

Iwaizumi found himself forcing all his thoughts out of his head as he heard soft shifting from the warm body lying next to him. Smiling only slightly, he felt relief fill him to the core. It was always pleasant to see Oikawa wake up in the morning, only a little after he had. To take in the way his warm brown eyes fluttered open before fluttering shut again as a yawn escaped from the set of lips Iwaizumi enjoyed to kiss. To watch the action come to an end and his eyes opening again, those long lashes leaving him breathless along with the brunet’s pretty face causing his heart to pound a little faster.

Love.

What an odd thing.

“Good morning,” With a blink, Iwaizumi stopped staring and spoke, pretending he was more into the game of Candy Crush than the fact that his lover was up after sleeping for about twenty-one hours. With a sigh, he placed the smartphone down, music playing and declaring that he had lost and would have to try again once he had more lives. He honestly didn’t care what the device had to announce. Right now, he had other matters on his mind. Like the fact that the brunet who was still half asleep was putting an effort into sit up right beside him.

“What would you like to eat?” There really wasn’t any need for the question, Oikawa had lately been asking for the same thing each time he was awake. Not that Iwaizumi minded at all. All he cared about was that the younger male ate something before he fell back to what felt like an everlasting slumber. He might not be able to put a stop to what was going on, but at least he could make sure the other still took a decent care of himself.

Once in a sitting position, and back against the pillow that was next to the headboard, Oikawa raised his arms up, stretching with a loud, long yawn. Simple movements caused him to feel exhausted on certain days and this happened to be one of them. At that moment, all he wanted to do was lay back down and rest some more. He didn’t though since he couldn’t recall when was the last time that he was up at the same time as Iwaizumi. And although he might not admit it, he was starting to miss that grumpy expression on the smaller male’s face.

Holding back another tired exhale, the brunet patted his cheeks a couple of times hard to bring about an awake sensation. His eyes then looked at the thick, ivory sheets, the appearance on his face filled with wonder and thought as he looked for an answer to the small question. He could easily say his favorite food, but oddly, today he didn’t feel like stuffing his face with delicious milk bread. He didn’t want to live in a repeating pattern of eating, showering, small, slightly awkward talks, and sleep. So he went with the first thing that came to his mind, “Pancakes,” He answered, voice becoming distorted as another loud exhale of air left his form.

Oikawa was about to add more to the menu, but before a syllable could leave his parted lips, Iwaizumi finished off what was going to be said. He knew the brunet far too well, and the way he liked to eat his pancakes. So he took no time to speak and filled in the blanks, “With four kinds of syrups and grape jelly on top, right?”

The brunet could only gasp loudly and full of exaggeration from the words said, brown eyes wide and shining brightly as his lips separated, “Iwa-chan!” The noisy tone the words that had been said were filled with true joy and delight. And before the shorter, yet stronger male could do or say much of anything, Oikawa had his arms around his shoulders, voice sounding off annoyingly into Iwaizumi’s left ear, “You know me so well~!”

The smack that came right after and stuck Oikawa on the back of his head was due to happen. It didn’t actually hurt. Somewhere along the line of their developing friendship into a relationship and feelings, the blows became a bit softer. Along with more gentle, than they had been before. Sure, at times they were just like years ago, back when they were still in teenagers in high school, only worried about volleyball and passing their classes. But that was when Oikawa did something really incredibly stupid and Iwaizumi felt it was truly needed.

However, these days there was no room for lighthearted smacks and cheap overused remarks that still hadn’t updated from when they first came into being. Time had to be used for what came on the top of Iwaizumi’s priority list. Especially when the man at the end of the rough, playful actions slept his life away like a prince that had been cursed by some jealous, evil wizard or witch. Although, right now it was best to leave the topic of endless sleep, no matter how much it needed to be sorted out and spoken about.

“Of course dumbass,” Prying the brunet’s arms off his shoulders after a small struggle of getting his lover to stop snuggling into him in joy, Iwaizumi stood up from the large plush bed only a little after. His eyesight close on his boyfriend and watching the way his eyes struggled to keep more than half open while he sat on the mattress, lower half still covered by the warm, fluffy sheets. A part of him wanted to tell the other to go back to sleep, to rest until he was truly ready to be up and enjoy the day that had made its start.

Yet, Iwaizumi was a selfish human male, like so many others. He’d do anything to keep Oikawa awake and spend the hours he could by his side. To hear his sometimes stupidly annoying voice, and see that grin he so easily gave everyone else on his pretty face that captivated him like no one else. The fake one Oikawa used each time he claimed to be fine, when he was clearly not, but didn’t wish to hear about it or be proven wrong in what he said. “Get up already. And take a shower too, you smell funny.”

“How Rude! I do not!” Oikawa gasped loudly, raising his arms as high as he could to check if he did, in fact, smell badly in any inch of his upper body. He didn’t, but he had to admit just the thought of it made him feel more awake for that moment. Also, a shower should and possibly would help him stay conscious a bit longer. The Truth was that, just as much as Iwaizumi wanted him awake so he could see him, Oikawa wanted the same. He wanted to spend more time with the other. He would ignore his body’s pleads for sleep, even if it gave out on him to have this happen.

They were both pretty selfish, after all…

Not saying any more to Oikawa, Iwaizumi simply made his way out of the room, not bothering to change out of the clothes he only wore to sleep. There was no need for now since all he would be doing was making breakfast. Closing the door behind him but not before making sure that Oikawa hadn’t fallen back to sleep, a small smile appeared on his face.

Today felt positive.

Maybe the taller male, who was still sitting in bed, would stay up longer than the other day. Long enough to eat breakfast and watch something on television with him on the couch. They could possibly go out, enjoy the outside world, and take a small walk to the park nearby. Watch the clouds, or run around and play like children on the playground in a pointless game of tag. It had been a while since Oikawa had left their apartment and breathed true fresh air. The small lounging on the balcony didn’t truly count. There wasn’t much space out there anyways.

Iwaizumi wasn’t holding Oikawa back in any matter. He couldn’t find it in him to do so. He had suggested a few times that they leave their small place for a bit. Told Oikawa he needed to see the sun and move his limbs more than he currently was. Joked about how he was getting fat from all the milk bread he ate, when the truth was, he was getting thinner. There was so much the brunet was missing out on, and Iwaizumi wanted to change that.

He was willing to let his fears that something would go awfully wrong fade away, merely to see the one he loved enjoying the world outside like any normal person. However, all that he required was that he was to stay nearby Oikawa. He didn’t trust anyone that wasn’t a doctor with Oikawa and the condition that he was struggling with, honestly. He didn’t have faith in people to understand what was going on with the taller male and his body. He didn’t trust them to know what to do if the male was to suddenly collapse and fell into a deep sleep for a few hours, a sleep that even Iwaizumi had so much trouble waking him from.

Iwaizumi simply didn’t have faith in anyone caring for Oikawa the way he did.

Or having the composure and patience one needed when it came to dealing with Oikawa’s circumstances like he did.

It might have been that Oikawa recognized Iwaizumi’s thoughts on the subject matter, leaving him to decline each offer about going out that was ever brought up. They were slowly becoming a mess of miscommunication, and their complicated situation that thrown under the rug more than not was making things so much harder. A solution was desperately needed, but neither knew where to start, the start that could possibly help being declined by the victim taken by sleep each time.

Fingers dug into Iwaizumi’s palm, pain being registered, but there was no attempt to lessen or bring a stop to it. Over thinking was what he was doing again, something that occurred so often it could be dubbed as a bad habit. Living with the flow was a much better action, was it not? He couldn’t say, for he wasn’t sure. He was so unsure of everything lately, he didn’t know how it hadn’t driven him insane by now…

Teeth bit into his bottom slightly chapped lip, legs moving fast with each and every step they took towards the direction of the kitchen. He had to put other things on his mind before he snapped without an advance warning or sign. He couldn’t break down, not when Oikawa still needed him and his care. Pancakes. That was all he needed to focus his mind on, and the four types of syrup that Oikawa liked on them as well.

Regular, blueberry, strawberry and butter pecan.

The pieces to the problem that was causing unwanted tension between them would show themselves in time, he could only hope.

 

* * *

 

Of course, just about everything that Iwaizumi found himself thinking about was also on the other’s train of thought. Fiddling with warm, fluffy sheets that laid over his bottom half, Oikawa tried to get the thoughts out of his head. Most of his thinking was more negative than positive, some even a little on the dangerous side. Driving his depression that had been forming over the months to show itself, this time stronger than before.

He was completely useless.

He couldn’t find the strength to get up and out of bed since the moment that Iwaizumi had left the room, shutting the door behind him. It would be best he slept forever, Oikawa believed as his hand bunched up the blankets, expression miserable. After all, he was pretty close to it anyways. He was like Sleeping Beauty, only to occasionally rise from his slumber for a few hours. But the overall reason he believed sleeping for eternity was the best solution was that he would stop being a burden on Iwaizumi if he never woke up again…

Turning his head slightly to the right, brown orbs looked directly at the digital clock, gaze expressing loneliness and a dullness that he knew no one could see, _‘I need to get up, Iwa-chan is waiting,’_ He thought to give himself a reason and motivation, before slowly shifting his body and making his way out of warm, large bed. When finally up on his own two feet, he felt more awake than the past few minutes that had flew by. Moving around seemed to help him in that manner for once, and he was glad.

Smiling brightly to himself as he stretched out his lean form, Oikawa walked over to the half open walk-in closet at the end of the room right after. Shifting the door to the side so that it would be fully open, he moved stuff and articles of clothing around as he searched for what he needed for a shower. When was the last time he actually got his things ready and on his own? Normally Iwaizumi had it ready for him, either at the edge of the bed or on the comfort chair that was close to their cluttered nightstand. Then again, those were the times that the older male had forced him into a conscious, awake state. Pushed or carried him off to bathroom to clean up, and once he was done, allowed him to go back to bed like he and his body desperately wished.

Leaving the thought to join all the other discarded ones; Oikawa put the clothing he was going to change into after on the bed. The only thing left in his hands being his excessively large towel as he made his way to the bathroom that was joined with the bedroom. With the lock on the door in place, once it had shut behind him, Oikawa started to strip out of his nightwear. Eyes not once looking at the mirror that was in front of him and hung perfectly above the hand-washing sink.

He knew he looked like shit, he just didn’t wish to be reminded that he did.

Once completely nude, he walked over to the shower, a small shiver running down his form from the light cold air that came from the open small window high above the bath tub. His hands in no time moved the shower curtain, and turning on both knobs. He adjusted them quickly to the way he wanted as the water to flow out from the showerhead. When the mirror of the small room was fully fogged, his reflection unable to be seen, Oikawa knew it was time to enter the shower.

The sigh to leave his lips the moment his nude form was drenched with hot water was happy. His tense body felt entirely relaxed under the warm stream that fell upon him. He felt alive as he stood there, not wanting to make a motion into actually getting himself clean. Yet, he did so after a while, starting with brushing his teeth, before shampooing his hair.

Today would be a good day.

 

* * *

 

Getting breakfast done for them both had been a breeze for Iwaizumi that morning. All he made to eat had been pancakes and nothing more. These days, Oikawa didn’t eat as much as he once did and was livelier. There was no need to go all out and make eggs, bacon and whatever else came with the meal if bought at some restaurant downtown. The brunet never complained either, just as long as he had grape jelly and four kinds of syrup he was in paradise. Or the closest thing to paradise that there was.

With a soft clank of sounds that rang loudly in the quiet home, three plates were set on the kitchen table. Two plates were holding their meal for the start of that day. Another had all the extra pancakes, just in case either of them wanted more. It was more than likely that Iwaizumi would be the one eating them at the end or throughout the day. If not, he would give what was left away to the poor college student next door that happened to live with five, really fat guinea pigs.

At times, and before Oikawa was sleeping endless hours of the day, Iwaizumi felt that the brunet was blessed with his heavy sleep. The taller man never had to wake up unexpectedly to loud, but cute squeals at four in the morning that were quickly followed by the sound of things hitting the wall. Along with a tired voice screaming pleads to hush, because why were they hungry again when each of the little pigs had been feed a whole head of lettuce each?

The dark hair man wanted to laugh into his right hand, the memory of telling his boyfriend the tale once coming to him as he thought back to over a few months ago. The bittersweet memory of the way Oikawa had laughed loudly at his pain ringing in Iwaizumi ear, Oikawa falling off the couch from the action of his fit. Seconds later things going quiet and hush as Oikawa had just suddenly stopped moving. The sounds of his light snores filling the room, letting Iwaizumi know the man had fallen into another deep slumber.

Leaving the thought aside so that it wouldn’t affect his somewhat good mood, he went back to the cooking area in the kitchen and began to make coffee. When it was done, two mugs filled with coffee were placed on the table, next to the plates that had pancakes on them. Iwaizumi, only a little after, took a seat on the table to waited for Oikawa to get done with his shower, his hearing paying attention to the still running water.

Oikawa had always liked to take painfully long showers, and honestly his actions were no good for the water bill they had to pay each month. Iwaizumi didn’t honestly care, how high or low the bills went. Luck had been on his side on certain manners, and he had a steady career that paid more than well. The best part of his occupation was that he was allowed to work from home. Which in turn made things easier…

Of course, just because it made life much more simply, didn’t mean it made him more patient when it came to Oikawa’s irritating shower habits. Tapping his fingers on the wooden surface he was leaning forward on, he made a grumpy face that he was sure that the brunet would call him out on it if he happened to be in front of him. Five minutes, that was all the extra time his boyfriend was going to get from him. After that time passed, Iwaizumi was going to get his ass out of the bathroom and changed. The dark haired male didn’t wish to hear the other complain about how his pancakes had gone cold, and his coffee as well.

Whether the time limit Iwaizumi had set had actually passed or not, he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t looked at a clock when he began to count each tap he made on the surface of the kitchen table. He also hadn’t checked it when he rose to his feet from his seat. He was a man on a mission now. That mission, getting the dumbass for a boyfriend out of the shower, dressed, fed and if he was tired, possibly let him go back to sleep. No matter how much it pained him to see him look so lifeless when he rested hours without end. The slow, gentle rising of his clothed chest being the only sign to prove that yes, Oikawa was still alive.

Quickly walking passed the living room, and into the hall, Iwaizumi rushed to their bedroom. Pushing the door open with haste, he entered their room swiftly, a breath leaving him as he made his way to the bathroom door that was closed. In no time, the knuckles of his right hand tapped hard on the bathroom door, hard, “Hey dumbass!” Iwaizumi announced loudly so that he could be heard through the sound of the running shower as he still banged on the door. “Hurry up! I don’t want to hear you complain about how the food is cold!”

However, even if Iwaizumi’s voice and actions had been strong enough to cause Oikawa some form of alert, running water was all he got in return. There was no bad singing to some annoying pop song, humming that could be as bad as singing, or any kind of sign that proved that Oikawa was obviously ignoring Iwaizumi and his knocking. He didn’t even get an _“Iwa-chan you pervert! I’m still not clean!”_

There was no voice or call back from the other side of the door, only the continuous sound of the still running water. That alone was enough to make Iwaizumi panic, and get filled with a profound worry. He didn’t express his concern on the outside though. He wouldn’t show it, and just keep it in. Exposing that fear and having Oikawa see it could lead to so many things. They were not right. They were falling apart, slowly, and he didn’t need to add more to that pile.

“Oi?! Are you listening?!” A mask of annoyance filled Iwaizumi so that he could hide how he was truly feeling. It was as if the habits that Oikawa had formed when they were younger were gradually becoming a part of him as well. Grabbing the knob of the door and attempted to turn it, Iwaizumi let out a curse under his breath. Locked. It was locked, and that caused his heart to drop within a matter of seconds. It didn’t help that there was still no reply from his lover.

All Iwaizumi could think and picture was how Oikawa was more than likely on the shower floor, sound asleep.

“Answer me, Oikawa!” Feeling the thought settle in his mind, Iwaizumi found himself terrified of the idea, which drew his anxiety over the roof. Shaking the doorknob with all his might, he couldn’t get it to budge open. So, he began to push against the bathroom door, adding all his weight as he slammed into it. Panic tainting his voice as he screamed, hoping that Oikawa would answer him. Tell him that he was fine and his silence was just a humorous joke to get Iwaizumi all worked up for nothing. At this point, he’d take a joke over the scene playing in his mind, “Stupid idiot this isn’t funny, open up now!”

The familiar voice that Iwaizumi was so accustomed to never came, once again. There was just silence, and the loud pounding of his heart that he could hear so close to his ear. Without a second thought, and tired of waiting for a reply, the worry in him increasing with each and every passing minute, Iwaizumi found himself stepping back and away from the door. The worried male knew it wasn’t going to budge open without some extra forced, or by Oikawa suddenly opening it for him. So the older male rose his right foot and kicked at the door with all his might, again and again until the wood snapped and swung open. Never had Iwaizumi been so happy about the strength that he had, until that very moment.

Rushing through the door and into the bathroom, the dark haired found the small room still foggy from the warm water that had been falling. With haste, Iwaizumi didn’t take the time to look around or admire his surroundings. He knew what he was there for, and it was to find Oikawa and make sure he was well. Heading towards the tub, his hand moved the silly penguin curtain out of the way. His thoughts shifting to how it had been Oikawa who just had to have it in their bathroom and how he gave in and bought the last time they had gone out together.

That had been so long ago, but now was not the time to fall back on good memories.

They were absolutely pointless and didn’t prevent Iwaizumi from feeling his heart stop and drop. His own large feet to trample all over it as he moved forward, eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriend fast asleep under the warm spray of water that was slowly starting to cool. Nothing could bring a stop to Iwaizumi’s racing thoughts and sharp sting of guilt. This was his entire fault, how he could let such a thing happen? Why hadn’t he checked on Oikawa earlier?

He was shaking. It was evident in the trembling of his outstretched hands. Only one word left his lips at that moment while his body tried to put him back into action and not stand there like a deer caught in headlights, “F-fuck…” He was moving now, his first set of motions being to turn off the shower, and end the oncoming rush of water. The next, to enter the tub and pick up the nude brunet and pull him out. Placing the taller male in his arms in the gentlest manner that he could muster, he found himself muttering. His tone wasn’t angry, it was filled with concern, “You should have said you were still tired… I should have noticed you were,”

Iwaizumi laughed strangely at his own words as he cradled Oikawa closer and began to slowly get out of the bathtub. He was fooling himself and he knew it very well. This was his fault for ignoring the signs that the brunet in his arms was still feeling worn-out after he had woken up. Plus, Oikawa would never admit to such a thing like being sleepy, he was too stubborn and didn’t want to be a nuisance.

Oikawa always argued that he could very well take care of himself. That there was no need for Iwaizumi to make sure he didn’t harm himself or push his body too far. Yet, he couldn’t and he knew it just as well as Iwaizumi did. If he had more control like he claimed to, they wouldn’t be in this mess to begin with now would they? Not, that Iwaizumi was blaming Oikawa for the situation. In the end, Iwaizumi had it engraved in his head that he was the one to blame. After all, he was the one letting Oikawa get away with the self-destruction that was happening to him.

Holding Oikawa much closer than he had been, Iwaizumi whispered some more. Most of the sayings to leave his lips being things he’ll never say out loud, to any other than the brunet. He loved Oikawa, beyond what his words and actions could say. He loved him, even if they are falling apart from the events surrounding them. However, for now, maybe they wouldn’t break too much?

If he gripped Oikawa tightly and never let go, they would be fine. Right?

However, Iwaizumi realized he was required to let go of Oikawa, the sooner the better. He needed to dry off his boyfriend so that he wouldn’t get sick from the cold air that blew in through the small window. Iwaizumi was also getting wet, his clothing slowly soaking in the water that was on the brunet’s bare skin. Taking a white, fluffy towel that was hanging on the rack, he put Oikawa down, standing him the best that he could. Which was rather difficult, especially when he tried to wrap the other’s form with the towel, without the brunet toppling over or falling to the ground. Somehow managing his task, Iwaizumi quickly picking Oikawa up, holding him once more, a little tighter than the last time.

One hour.

The sleeping brunet had been awake for merely one hour or so in that day, and it wasn’t even nine in the morning. Iwaizumi hopelessly wanted five more hours of Oikawa being conscious, at least. Six would be nice, a blessing even. The dark haired male was more than willing to get down on his knees and beg for them if he had too. Anything after that, Oikawa could spend sleeping. He just wanted six hours with the man he loved. So that he could talk to him, hear the brunet’s annoyingly teasing voice and to even kiss him deeply. To show their love for one another, like they hadn’t properly done in so long. Teeth took a hold of his bottom lip, the body in Iwaizumi’s arms being placed on the bed, but he didn’t lay Oikawa down.

Iwaizumi was a desperate man, much more than he had been in the past few years. He hadn’t felt this kind of yearning since he figured out his feelings for Oikawa while the taller man was dating this gorgeous female back in high school. Sitting the taller man up, he held him as still as he could. The tall, thin body was swaying slightly, but not enough that he was falling over and onto the mattress he rested on.

“Oi, wake up,” Iwaizumi’s somewhat damped hand gently tapped on Oikawa’s slightly wet face a couple of times. There was no movement whatsoever or hint of being bothered by the action that the dark haired had caused. It proved that the motion alone wasn’t enough to wake up the other. Which led to Iwaizumi to tap a little harder, even shake Oikawa’s shoulders, “Come on, breakfast is going to get cold,”

There must have been a light at the end of the tunnel, and the dark haired male was willing to hold, and thank whoever was at the end of it for allowing him to reach out to Oikawa. Watching as the brunet shifted a little, warm brown eyes fluttered open with a soft inhale. As soon as a slow exhale was breathed out from Oikawa’s lips, Iwaizumi felt himself relaxing. His heartbeat was still a mess, along with all the racing thoughts that rush like blood goes through his veins. Even so, the one emotion that marked his face was happiness, as he held back the urge to pull Oikawa into a strong hug so that he could never let go.

Oikawa, on the other hand, was extremely confused as he woke up once again that day, which was a rare event to occur. His brown orbs looked around and took in that he was no longer in the bathroom but in his and Iwaizumi’s bedroom. His form sitting on their bed, but being held firmly there with the help of Iwaizumi hands, which were still gripping his shoulders that were covered with his towel. Breathing in and then out again, he wanted to ask how he got to the bedroom, but he didn’t. The words in his mind didn’t match up with the ones that escape his parted lips, “Iwa-chan? Why am I naked?”

If this had been any other time or situation, Iwaizumi would have blasted his boyfriend off into space. Possibly smacked him on the head for talking without thinking twice about the stuff that came out of his mouth. However, he didn’t. He couldn’t find it within him to do so, “You fell asleep in the shower,” He replied, eyes locking with the other’s as the air around them in seconds grew awkward and heavy.

For an instant, Iwaizumi believed they are certainly going to break.

They don’t.

The brunet just found himself a little more awake now than he had been a while ago. There was an uneasy guilt swelling deep inside him, and just like the man before him, Oikawa felt they were going to fall apart. His eyes shift to look at everything and anything that wasn’t Iwaizumi as he spoke. The word to leave him not much of a phrase, but more of a sound, “Oh,” He was useless, troublesome, and a burden. Why did Iwaizumi even put up with him? He was better off dea-

The depressing thoughts that run through Oikawa’s mind are cut off when Iwaizumi let his shoulders go and stood up tall. Gazing up at him, the brunet oddly starts to feel smaller than life. Yet, just like the things before that rang in his head, they disappear as he begins to focus on Iwaizumi’s movements. Entranced by how he walked with confidence that showed no fear. Not knowing, that his boyfriend was terrified of everything he was. If not even more. After all, Iwaizumi could be just like Oikawa and hide his emotions away.

Taking long strides towards the open closet, Iwaizumi began to look inside. Hands taking the handle of a drawer that was within and pulling it open, soon searching through it for something that Oikawa could wear. He hadn’t noticed that the brunet had already set out clothing and had left them on the bed. Oikawa didn’t bring it up either, he had forgotten about it as well as he played with his hands. It was best that he hadn’t, they needed to do something that would keep their minds off what had happened.

It didn’t take long for Iwaizumi to find something that the brunet could put on. Words being spoken a little after and to the brunet who was pulling on a loose string of his towel, “Hurry and get dressed,” Iwaizumi said, a few article of clothes in his hands as he walked back to his boyfriend who looks up, the expression on his face blank, “You can sleep more after you eat.” He added as he gave the clothing to Oikawa.

Taking the clothes, Oikawa placed them on the bed before standing up to dry himself. Not once joking about Iwaizumi being a pervert for standing there, watching him as he stood nude in their bedroom and slowly began to get dressed into the thick sleepwear that was sure to keep him warm when he slept. There was no room for jokes, the brunet told himself as he looked over to Iwaizumi who was now on his phone, the sound of a game ringing out lowly. There was nothing he could think of saying to make things between them light, not when he had fallen asleep in the shower and was currently trying his best not to do so again in the bedroom.

When the taller male was done getting dressed, the aura around them felt light again, at least more than it had a few minutes before. They hadn’t spoken to one another since the last thing that Iwaizumi had said. Nonetheless, it was fine if there was nothing but silence between them. There was no need for words at certain times. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was worried about him but was also glad to see him awake. The same way that Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was glad to be up and awake but was feeling undoubtedly guilty for causing him to worry and for what happened in the bathroom.

Reaching out to the man he loved, Iwaizumi took in the slowly forming smile on Oikawa’s face as he slipped the brunet’s hand into his own. It was a true smile that marked Oikawa’s attractive features. One of those rare grins that only came to his expression when he was feeling pure raw happiness. Hand in hand, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in the direction of the bedroom door without a word. They walked out of the room and hall, fingers linked together, Oikawa’s grip just a little tighter than normal, but it didn’t bother Iwaizumi at all.

The very moment they enter the kitchen, Iwaizumi thoughts were on bringing up their talk about going to seeing a doctor. Now seemed like the perfect time to approach the subject, especially with what had happened. Nevertheless, he kept quiet, lips sewn shut like every other time the idea came up in his head and begged to be released. It was best not to bring it up, he told himself. A lie he knew he needed to stop saying to himself so often.

But he never does, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why he was so hesitant on the subject. Why he stopped himself when he could see Oikawa slowly slip further away from him each and every time he fell asleep. Sometimes with a warning, and other times so sudden, that Iwaizumi felt like some superior power had crumbled the earth beneath him, leaving him to collapse without a way to reach solid ground again. If this had been happening while they were in high school and not dating, would he have forced Oikawa to go get help, not caring if he wanted to or not?

The answer was yes.

So, why was it that he couldn’t do it now? What was holding him back from doing so?

Iwaizumi felt disconnected from everything around him. A little voice whispering the answer, the one he never wanted to be brought up. And it was simple, it always had been. He feared that the doctor would confirm that he only had a certain amount of time with Oikawa left. He didn’t want to know how much he had left. How many more hours he’ll see the brunet awake, hear his voice or feel his warm skin against his own. He’d rather be oblivious and wake up to the man he loved no longer breathing than count backward in time. He didn’t want to watch the number of days and hours decrease slowly, with no way of bring a stop to it.

He was selfish and wished to be ignorant.

After all, ignorance was bliss.

Letting go of each other’s hands, both males moved away from one another as they made their way to sit down on the chairs at the kitchen table. The food Iwaizumi had made for them had gone cold long ago, tasting a bit off. Yet, neither of them complained about it or got up to microwave it so that it could be warm again. Things were becoming strained again, their thoughts taking over and replacing all the positive ideas with dark negative ones. Both were once again scared that one word will cause their break up or worse, shatter the friendship they’ve shared for many years.

Iwaizumi can’t live without Oikawa.

Oikawa can’t live without Iwaizumi.

Love was a funny thing.

As long as Iwaizumi and Oikawa feel such a powerful emotion for each other, things will get better with time. They simply need to go with the flow for now. Take life one day at a time, one rise from sleep at a time. However, Oikawa knew it was time that he seek help from a professional and figure out what exactly was going on with his body. The thing was, he just didn’t know how to bring it up into one of the few conversations he shared with his boyfriend. He wanted Iwaizumi to do it, like all the other times before he suddenly stopped mentioning it. He wanted Iwaizumi to force him to seek help, so he can just nod and agree.

Then again, he failed to see that will not happen at that moment if ever. Iwaizumi now wished for Oikawa to bring it up on his own. To be the one to finally say he wanted help, and mean it. Iwaizumi no longer wanted to push things on Oikawa and be the cause of more stress that he didn’t need. His fears also put a pause on speaking out, because he didn’t want to know the truth or know how much time they have left. Not only that, but something told him that the more he pushed, the more their thread was being split.

Holding his fork in a tight grip, Iwaizumi slowly ate his meal, eyes taking in the way that Oikawa spread the grape jelly with his fork, before drenching the small cakes in four kinds of syrup. He suddenly felt at ease, and his body starting to relax, along with the whispered thoughts that raced through his mind. After all, things might be fine, not the one hundred percent he would like them to be, but enough to keep their string attached. And at that idea, Iwaizumi found himself smiling as he put his fork down and grabbed his mug of coffee. The dark liquid was warm enough to drink without it tasting gross, and he took slow sips, his eyes still on his lover.

The other male looked up and grinned brightly at him, causing Iwaizumi’s heart to flutter, the butterflies he hadn’t felt in awhile starting to move and act up again. It didn’t help that Oikawa went on and began to compliment on how his meal tasted amazing; even if it was cold, along with a thank you. The whisper of an almost unheard “I love you,” bringing a brighter smile to the other man’s face that was still hidden by his coffee cup. The same three-word sentence leaving Iwaizumi as well, in the same whisper like manner, making it seem like he and Oikawa were sharing a secret only they were allowed to know.

They stayed like that for a while, eating and engrossed in small talk about no topic in particular. Light laughter rang out, filling the atmosphere of the kitchen with its happy sound. Then Iwaizumi began to rant and tell Oikawa about little funny, yet bothersome things that have happened in the last week to him. Most being events that Iwaizumi knew would bite him in the ass later, for Oikawa loved to joke and tease him. Always making sure that Iwaizumi never forgot how unlucky he could be. But he wasn’t too worried since all Oikawa did was sle-

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, to step away from the bad thoughts that were slowly and unexpectedly creeping up on him again. Positive thinking was what he needed right now, more than anything. It was that optimistic sensation that was holding them together. However, like lightning crashing, that cheerful thinking was crushed as the brunet let out a loud yawn, his meal mostly done. Oikawa was swaying now where he sat, a warning that he might pass out at any second and into dreamland where he would stay for hours. With that warning, Iwaizumi was quickly on his feet, moving even faster to the brunet’s side, whose eyes were drooping, but not yet fully shut.

“Come on, back to bed with you,” Iwaizumi didn’t wait for Oikawa to say anything in return. The male looked too tired to speak anyway as he looked up, and nodded slowly. Iwaizumi simply helped him up to his feet and made sure he was steady before they were on their way out of the kitchen. Steadily, they walked into the living room that lead to the hall, the dark haired male gripping his lover’s waist while the taller man’s arms were over his shoulders. Then out of the blue and without much of a warning, Oikawa was suddenly falling forward, body becoming heavy as sleep took over, like darkness does to a windowless room when the light was turned off.

Yet, Iwaizumi saw this coming and moved even quicker than the action could play out, the tall brunet never making contact with the ground, just the raven-haired male’s strong arms. Picking up Oikawa as if he were his sleeping bride, a deep, powerful and heavy exhale left Iwaizumi’s lips. His heart was racing, pounding so forcefully that he was sure if it moved any faster, it would beat out through his chest and skin. Embracing the brunet and adjusting him in his arms, he carried the taller man the rest of the way to their bedroom. He didn’t want to let go again, but the rise and fall of his lover’s chest told him he was alive, enough to remind him Oikawa will wake up again.

They enter the room after a bit of struggling on Iwaizumi’s end, as he had to open the door without dropping the younger male. Making his way to the large bed, Iwaizumi with a bit of hesitation, laid Oikawa down on the soft, comfortable mattress, right on the spot that the younger male had claimed as his own when they had first decided to start sharing a bed. It seemed like so long ago, yet it was only the other day that the memory had happened and Iwaizumi laughed a little at the thought while working the sheets from under his lover and then over his frame to keep him warm while he rested.

“What I am going to do with you dumbass?” Iwaizumi found himself muttering as he leaned down, his face close to Oikawa’s. The other man’s breathing was loud and clear as he listened to it. There’s no bite to what he said, the last word coming out of habit, to make him feel like things were natural. To assure him that nothing had really changed between them, at least not by much. He only wished his words would wake up Oikawa like they use to before this curse was placed on him. It felt like a curse, one Iwaizumi couldn’t break, one that let him know that his words won’t bring Oikawa into an alert state. It took a lot to wake the man once he had fallen into the sleep spell that was placed upon him.

Iwaizumi nuzzled his face against Oikawa’s, thumb gently rubbing against the man’s soft, warm cheek, finding it hard to pull away. He wanted to be affectionate with Oikawa, have the younger male giggle out loud and beg him to stop because it tickled or he was not letting him read his volleyball magazine. He wanted things to be the way they were before. When the brunet was sleeping eight to nine hours and spending the rest awake at his side. Their life perfect, but at the same time a mess, because as much as they got along, they clashed as well. The friendship they had formed as children and shaped itself into love, making their odd relationship work out and worth it, even with its flaws.

It was still worth it. It always would be.

Setting his lips against Oikawa’s skin, a small kiss was placed on Oikawa’s forehead, and Iwaizumi found himself thinking, _‘What can I do to stop this?’_ He knew the answer. He had been lost in thought all morning about it, it plagues his mind like a sickness he couldn’t overcome, no matter how much medication he took to change it. It was the same bullshit again and again, the fear of falling apart keeping him from speaking.

When did he become such a coward? He was the one with the voice of reason, wasn’t he? The one who knew when something was going too far and had to have a stop put to it. Yet, there he was, repeating himself, again and again, and becoming exhausted. For Oikawa, he’d do anything to make sure he was safe and well taken care of. However, right now he was a mess, his voice of reason being ignored. He was waiting for the day that Oikawa was ready to get help from someone who wasn’t him, simply because he couldn’t find it within him to overcome his fear.

He was a coward.

One that was scared to know just how much time he had left with the man he loved.

Pulling away from the younger man, Iwaizumi stood by the bedside, watching the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest, the gaze on his face being one of endless longing. Reaching down, he ran his hand through the soft brown locks and his breathing slowed, a sadness taking over, that he pushed away quickly so he wouldn’t break. He can’t afford to, not yet. Not ever.

It took a bit to completely pull away from Oikawa and the bed he was sleeping on, looking more graceful than a Disney prince or princess. Iwaizumi reminded himself that he had work to do, that while he might not be able to fix Oikawa right away, he could provide for them. For the moment that thought was enough to make him step away and make this way out of the room, only to stop at the door.

“Sleep well, love.” The door shut right after the words were said to the open air of the small apartment. Oikawa didn’t hear them as he slept away, off somewhere in a dreamland he couldn’t escape. However, he didn’t need to hear them like a repeating track of the rock songs he claims to hate, but will listen to endlessly when Iwaizumi was away. Why? Because even in his sleep he knew Iwaizumi loved him. The same way he loved Iwaizumi.

Things might be rough between them, delicate even. However, it was the love they felt for each other that was keeping them solid, even if they were both worried about breaking.

 

* * *

 

There was a long hardcover book in Iwaizumi’s hands as he reads. His fingers slowly turning the pages once he was done to move on to the next. He knew the story more than well. He had read it many times before. To the point, he could recite it without looking at the page, even explain the pictures in details if one where to ask. He read this book often, perhaps thrice a week. Especially on the days he felt he was starting to lose hope. It’s on those days he’ll read the story from front cover to back until the words and images begin to blend with each other and he’s forced to put it down.

The story was simple.

It’s a children’s book about an alien who must leave their home planet to study and learn about another world and their race. A test each being of their race was asked to do before they become of age and are to be considered an adult. The alien thinks the idea was silly, but they understand that leaving the planet was the best way to prove if they are ready to live on their own or not. So the alien heads to Earth, to study the human ways and hopefully learn a thing or two that will be useful once their mission was complete.

Of course, along their journey on Earth and after learning many questionable things, and trying foods they didn’t think were possible. The alien makes a friend, one that stands out more than all the other humans they have gotten to know. The human being was a stunning looking boy who at first glance looked like nothing but a stuck up male who was full of themselves. However, as the alien studies and gets to know about the human boy, they discover they’re more hidden little details that make the human more special than all the others they have encountered.

As time goes by, and their friendship grows into something that seemed odd to others, the alien finds themselves falling deeply in love with the human that was more radiant than all of the galaxies’ stars. The human boy also feeling the same emotions of love for the alien but was unsure of how to act upon them. Yet, things between them couldn’t and would never be sunshine and rainbows. And on the night the alien confesses their love to the human boy, the brilliant being fell into a deep sleep as soon as they share their first kiss.

After all, a witch who had been hurt by the boy’s father had cursed the human boy many years ago. The older man had charmed the witch into love with his looks, only to use her and magic to gain power over the world. In anger, the witch cursed the man’s wife, declaring they their first son will sleep forever once he happens to share his first true love’s kiss with his soul mate. No one had believed such a curse would ever become a reality since soul mates and true loves kiss only happened in books and fairytales.

However, the curse was set in place and before the alien knew it the human boy they had fallen in love with fell into a never-ending sleep. The hours slowly turning into days, which turn into weeks, until years become a decade. The only thing letting the alien and the boy’s family know that he was still alive being the rise and fall of his chest. Yet, one couldn’t really call the boy human anymore? Since the day the curse began, the human hadn’t age as if life had frozen around him. Time had also stopped moving for the alien, the same way the human never changed, they didn’t either.

And before the alien realized this, a century had passed.

True loves kiss couldn’t break the spell, for that had been the one who caused it in the first place. The witch… she was long gone, taking the answer of how to break the curse to her grave. The alien’s technology was also useless, and couldn’t bring a cure. They had tried again and again, each time in failure. They had even asked for help from others of their race, only to be told there was nothing they could do once they examined the sleeping, ageless human.

So, in love and still not losing hope, the alien stayed by the human’s side. Their home was starting to break apart, grass, weeds and roots making it their new home. Animals coming in and out whenever they were seeking shelter from a prey or the harsh weather. But none of that bothered the alien or the human. The tiny area around them stayed untouched as if a force field kept them stuck in paused time. The world beyond that space to move and change as time took it course.

Nonetheless, the alien sat on the comfort chair that was between the bed and the aging window. Their eyes always looking at the night sky when it came into view, making a wish at every shooting star that passed by to wake up the human they longed to be with. To give them at least one day, or even six hours with the human, to hear them laugh, sing, or simply speak or whisper. To hold hands, and say the three worded sentence that had only spoke from their lips once.

Yet, things never changed and centuries turn into a millennium, leaving the story to be continued in the next book.

There wasn’t a second book, as of yet. Leaving many to ask if that was the end or if it would get a happy ending it deserves. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how to reply when asked such questions by people who were fans of what he writes. The truth was, Iwaizumi was unsure of how to continue the story when his sleeping human was still stuck in his spell of sleep. It all seemed hopeless, with a never-ending change to add to it. Yet, when Iwaizumi reads the pages of his book, he reminded himself that he was in love with Oikawa and will stay at his side until the end of time, no matter how difficult things became.

It had been a week since the incident in the shower. Neither of them had brought it up, and it would more than likely stay that way. That day will be thrown under the rug like a lot of other things that hid under the surface. And in a month it would be a year since this had all began, and time had passed. A year, they had wasted not getting Oikawa proper help, and spent more than half fighting until they had both given up on the topic. The fear of their relationship falling part still strong.

They are still breaking, but not as much.

Putting the book down on his lap, Iwaizumi stared at the characters on the colorful page looking right up at him, the images he had drawn with his own hands looked childish compared to everything else he had ever created. It was a bit strange how the books before this one were all horror and suspense novels. The pages marked with only small illustrations at the start of the chapter, and most drenched in blood of the characters that were slaughtered without mercy, by some psychopathic killer, that he could recall Oikawa teasing him about when the brunet did something annoying and smacked him. The words that left the man he loved being something along the lines of, “Iwa-chan! You’re such brute, you make this killer you created look harmless~”

At that thought, he now found himself thinking back to the signing he had a few months ago at the bookstore a few towns over. The one that Oikawa had gone to in his nightwear, because he had woken up only a few minutes before Iwaizumi had to leave, and it was too late for him to get dressed, since the dark-haired male was already running late. That day had been interesting, especially the way certain children right away noticed that the human boy in the book looked just like Oikawa and were quick to ask if they could get a picture with him once their book was signed. The male in his silly light blue pajamas that had white and yellow stars printed on them agreeing rather quickly since he loved children.

His mind then went to remembering a certain mother and their child who had asked him a few questions after complimenting his work. The things they wanted to know being, who were the alien and human based after. Along with where did the story come from since they knew that he mainly wrote young adult horror novels? His first answer had been that he didn’t know where the characters came from. He just drew what came to mind at the time he was working on the illustrations. The second ending with him explaining that he just simply needed a change of pace with his writing, and he felt that children books would be a nice change. Both the woman and child a bit unsatisfied with what he had said, but it wasn’t like Iwaizumi was about to confess the truth to strangers.

However, if Oikawa had been awake at that time of day, and not passed out in the back of their car two hours after the signing had started, the child and mother would have known who the human was meant to be, at least. It was more than a little obvious once one saw the man he was dating. Iwaizumi hadn’t thought twice when he had created the image of the human in his silly little book. He knew he wanted the human boy to resemble the one he loved most, to have the world see the man who could have been on the cover of magazines or playing professional volleyball had he not gotten sick.

Sick.

This…

What was happening to Oikawa was a sickness right?

Iwaizumi shut his book, not marking where he had left off. He didn’t need to. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what would happen next anyways. Right now, he was more interested in the sounds that were coming to the person who was sleeping next to him. The noises of Oikawa waking up were distracting him. All while making his heart flutter and the butterflies deep inside him wake up, leaving him a bit breathless. It was a sensation that he would never get tired of, and didn’t wish to.

It was a little after nine-thirty in the morning this time, not too late, but also not early. Yet, all Iwaizumi could think about was the hours he might get that day. Yesterday had been three, the day after that four. So little time, that he was becoming so selfish as he glared at the close book on his lap, wishing it would burn, along with what was happening to Oikawa. But at the same time, he knew he should be happy, because, unlike the days before, the brunet was up in the morning, and not the middle of the night. That in itself was a blessing that he should be thankful for. And he was, even if was not enough for his greedy heart.

“Good morning,” Iwaizumi whispered to the other who was slowly waking up, his tone a bit deep and he shifted on the bed slightly. Sighing, the dark haired male took the children’s book in his hands, his gaze on the cover. His eyes lingered there, longer than he meant too, before he leaned to the side and towards the carpet floor, in no time sliding the book under the bed. It wasn’t that Oikawa didn’t know about the book or that Iwaizumi was trying to hide something from him, the brunet had been the first one to read it the book before it was officially published, after all. Iwaizumi just didn’t want to throw it on top of the cluttered nightstand where it would only get in the way.

Taking off his black-framed reading glasses, Iwaizumi had no choice but to put them on the nightstand, right next to the digital clock that counted down the time. Once they were set down, he looked over at his lover, eyes taking in each detail and movements the male made as he woke up. He looked different today, from all the other days that had passed. His appearance told the older man that Oikawa was not as tired. As if maybe, just maybe they could actually go out and enjoy life and the world beyond their home, together. And it was that hope that led the next set of words to leave Iwaizumi’s mouth, “Do you want to go out today?”

Of course, there was a hidden question of, ‘Do you think you can go out today?’ that was left unsaid by the older male as he pulled out his phone from his sweater’s pocket. However, it wasn’t a secret, they both knew that the question had been thought of. After all, going out was all up to Oikawa, and the way he felt. The truth was, Iwaizumi could hide a lot from Oikawa, yet so little. It went both ways, honestly. It always did. They were like two somewhat perfect fitting pieces of a puzzle. With a few cracks and bends, but still stuck together, even if the folds caused a bit of a gap.

Not making an attempt to sit up right away, Oikawa nodded his head slowly as a reply. The brunet was still working on waking up, which took a bit of time. He had never really been one to be all there when he first opened his eyes and left his dreamland. Sure, he felt rested for once, which was a rather rare feeling for him to feel. Yet, the only thing that was really bugging him was the crusty stuff that had gathered on the edge of warm brown eyes. He hated that stuff, so he rubbed at his eyes, trying to get rid of the problem the best that he could. Washing his face would do a better job, but the excuses to keep him from getting up gathered in his mind, them being that he was warm, and Iwaizumi was close.

So, he didn’t want to leave, yet…

“Did you make plans Iwa-chan~?” Shifting closer to the one he loved, he teased loudly, making sure that his voice was extra annoying that early in the day. With a grin, he felt Iwaizumi tense up and make a sound of disapproval in seconds. Then suddenly, and without warning, a hand gently smacked the top of Oikawa’s head, which caused him to quickly hide into the other’s side. Fondness being all that his heart felt as his face took in the warmth and scent of the older man’s body.

“We made plans two weeks ago to see that new space exhibit in the next town,” Iwaizumi answered with a roll of his eyes. Fingers now laced in Oikawa’s brown hair, the locks still as soft as ever. He wasn’t angry for the other forgetting, it had been a while since the trip had been brought up. Plus, he had given up on the idea honestly. The brunet had been sleeping much more than before, bring Iwaizumi the thought that their plans were canceled. Yet, he was glad that today the taller male was being more himself than in the last few months. He seemed more awake and alive than ever, “Forget already, dumbass?”

Taking in the words that Iwaizumi had spoken out, warm brown eyes blinked slowly as he looked up from where his face has once been hidden, confusions written all over it, “Space exhi-” Oikawa didn’t get the chance to finish what he had been saying. In a matter of seconds, he knew what the shorter male meant and was talking about. After all, he had been the one who saw the commercial about the exhibit when he had woken up randomly a little after two in the morning.

Quickly getting up and crawling over Iwaizumi who made a sound of displease, Oikawa searched for his phone on the nightstand. He muttered about needing to get rid of a few things next time they cleaned the room. Yet, he knew neither of them would actually go through with it. It was a disaster, but they always found what was needed it. Plus, it wasn’t that bad really. All right, that was a lie, but both Iwaizumi and Oikawa liked the mess. It gave them a sense that things were still like they use to be, since the room was always spotless due to Iwaizumi’s boredom when he waited for the brunet to wake up again from his deep, everlasting slumber.

Taking a hold of his phone that he never used nowadays, Oikawa unlocked it, the pass code he had installed still the same and never to be forgotten. Feeling his breath hitching as he took in the wallpaper on display, a flood of memories hit him hard. It was still that crappy picture he had taken of the doodle Iwaizumi had done of him on a ripped napkin when his children’s book was still under development. Back when he was only sleeping twenty hours, about three or four days a week, and not seven.

 _‘How long ago was that?’_ Oikawa wondered sadly as he moved so that he was off Iwaizumi’s nap and now sitting next to him, knees touching the side of his thighs. Looking away from the image with an off, cheerless smile on his face, it changed to an expression of shock, eyes growing rather wide. A sentence being was screamed loud while he took in the date it happened to be that day, “It’s the fourteenth! Today is the last day isn’t it?!” He asked, looking up and right at Iwaizumi who was staring back, the look on his features unreadable, no matter how much Oikawa tried to take it in.

With and exhale, Iwaizumi took this time to look away from Oikawa’s gaze and to get up from the bed. Stretching his arms, a noise leaving his parted lips, he then answered the question that had been asked, “It is,” His voice was cool and collect, as if it wasn’t a big deal what day it happened to be. Nonetheless it was, this was the last day, meaning it was their only chance to make this date happen if one could call it a date. Iwaizumi was pretty sure Oikawa thought of it as a date, and, for the most part, he did as well.

Starting to strip from his nightclothes in the middle of the large bedroom, Iwaizumi laughed to himself as Oikawa jumped out of bed and started to join him. His clothes being thrown on the empty bed until he was in nothing but his boxers. It was nice to see Oikawa excited and full of joy, to see him move around and for once actually wish to go out. To forget he was tired, sleepy, and at any moment he could pass out without a warning. That the time between them could be shrinking. Yet, not truly knowing because they were both scared to find out. Scared to discover that death was closer than they wished it to be.

It was nice and Iwaizumi didn’t want it to end.

Starting to get dressed into something casual, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa more around. The man was digging around in the closet, yelling about loudly as he did so, “Why didn’t you tell me?! We could have gone much sooner!” Clothes were flying in all directions, landing all over the floor, comfort chair, and even bed, making Iwaizumi groan, for he would have to be the one to clean up the mess later. But Oikawa ignored the annoyed hiss coming from his lover. Right now, he needed the perfect outfit for his and Iwaizumi’s date to the space exhibit.

He had to look his absolute best so that Iwaizumi’s eyes were on him and only him. Silly. He was being silly. He didn’t realize that the dark haired male always had his eyes on him. They would never leave the shape of his body. Even if Iwaizumi were to someday go blind, the thought of how he looked would forever linger in his mind. Oikawa was charming in many ways, and Iwaizumi fell for each and every charm long ago. Yes, his ways of showing his love were a little different and seemed a bit opposite at times. However, they both knew the truth, and that was more than enough.

Placing his phone into the pocket of his jeans, along with his wallet, Iwaizumi found himself sighing and rolling his eyes once again that morning, a grin on his face as he does so. He was happy, this unmistakable fluttering of red lush butterflies filling more than just his belly, but arms and legs. No, it had taken over this whole form, making him giddy, and so utterly in love. Yet, he had to hold back a joking remark about how the reason they only have one day was because Oikawa had been sleeping.

Their relationship was not ready for such jokes, it might never be. Not while Oikawa slept his life away like a fairy tale prince in that of a children’s book or cartoon film. So Iwaizumi bit his tongue firmly and painfully, the warmth that had overflowed him cooling down in a manner that made him angry with himself.  Why he did he always have to be so negative, then did the habit begin. Why was it showing itself now? He breathed in deeply and made his way out of the room once he was done getting dressed. Hand waving in a dismissive behavior, the keys within them jiggling as he does so, “I guess I forgot about it,”

Oikawa whined loudly at what Iwaizumi said as he worked his shirt on and followed behind the man he loved. Voice loud and annoying, this time to piss Iwaizumi off for waiting too long to take him to the exhibit he had been so eager to go to. Sure, he had forgotten, but that wasn’t the point. He couldn’t think of a decent reason as to why Iwaizumi would do such a thing to him. He was too excited to actually think about it, and it was better if he didn’t. Today was to be perfect, the conversation about his endless sleep didn’t need to be brought up and ruin it all.

Taking a hold of the back of Iwaizumi’s gray coat before he made his way to the kitchen, the tall brunet began to pull him in the direction of the front door of their home. He wanted to leave already, they were late already, and it would take another hour to even get there, “Come on, let’s go!” Oikawa continued to tug Iwaizumi who made another displeased noise, mumbling how he was hungry and wanted to have breakfast first. However, Oikawa would not hear or have it, he wanted to be on his way, and now.

“We can eat there, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa explained once they reached the door, letting go of the dark haired male’s coat, he turned so that they were facing each other, a certain expression on Oikawa’s lovely face, but tired looking face. The gaze was one that Iwaizumi knew, and told him that Oikawa had made up his mind that they were leaving, there was nothing that the older male could do to change it. Along with the fact that he had best to agree or the car would be filled with trashy pop music that Iwaizumi disliked greatly.

Although the taller male’s threat hadn’t been worded out into the open air, Iwaizumi didn’t need it to be to know that Oikawa would do just that. Yet, that didn’t stop him from throwing his two cents into their slowly forming conversation, his dark eyes taking in the state that Oikawa was currently in and making it know, “You’re not even fully dressed!” He complained, and moved passed the brunet with a sigh. Taking the metal handle into his hand, he opened the front door and stepped out, Oikawa close behind him.

“Iwa-chan!!! I’ll finish in the car!” The brunet moaned back an argument, tone loud and whiney. His socks, shoes and his jacket in hand as he waved the items around for Iwaizumi to see, as emphases that he would be doing just that. And in seconds Iwaizumi had to hold back a bark of words as the taller man ran out of their home barefoot. Ignoring that the floor was cold, and that he had left the door wide open. Oikawa was too busy making his the way to the concrete stairs while screaming, “Come on!!!”

Funny enough, even if Iwaizumi had let out a loud, exaggerated sigh of annoyance as he locked the door to their apartment, he found himself smiling in pride and joy. Today was the closest thing to a normal day that they had shared in a long time. He knew that at some point Oikawa would end up crashing and running out of that ball of energy he was thriving on. Nonetheless, all he could find himself selfishly asking for as that the tall male waited for him on the top of the stairs was; _‘Please give me six hours…’_

The drive to the museum where the exhibit was being shown was about an hour long or so. In that time, Oikawa had successfully managed to get himself fully dressed, play some of his trashy American pop music and fall sleep only a little after ‘While on Saturn’s Rings’ by Ernest Gonzales began to play. The song was a part of a playlist that the brunet had worked hard on creating when he discovered what Iwaizumi’s book was going to have an alien in it. His excuse being that Iwaizumi needed inspirational music to make the book perfect.

It was a nice soundtrack. Each song was composed of just music, with little to no lyrics. Mostly chill dubstep beats that kept Iwaizumi calm while working or even driving. However, it always seemed to put Oikawa to sleep when it was playing. If the younger man hadn’t been snoozing about twenty-two hours a day, Iwaizumi would consider this a blessing on long drives. That wasn’t the case of course, and Iwaizumi found himself longing to hear his boyfriend’s purposely bad singing and consent asking about if they were there yet or not.

Entering the large, partly full parking lot of the museum, Iwaizumi pulled into an empty parking space that had taken him a while to find. Taking a deep breath as he turned off the car, he waited a moment before he undid his seatbelt. He wanted to get his negative thoughts that had developed while driving under control. Slowly, turning to face Oikawa, who was sleeping soundly, he quietly reached out and started to shake his shoulder, trying to wake him, “We’re here, wake up.” His voice was kind but loud, a little anxious as he continued to shake, not stopping.

Six hours.

He needed them today, desperately.

Luckily, Oikawa’s slumber had been disturbed and he had opened his eyes a little after, “Hum?” He hummed tenderly, pale hands rubbing at his drowsy eyes. Daze still lingering and clinging tightly to his form, not wanting to leave just yet. Iwaizumi didn’t mind all that much that the tiredness was sticking to his boyfriend’s form. He was overjoyed with the reality that his boyfriend was awake and that six hours still had the possibility. That was all he selfishly cared about, Oikawa being awake, and enjoying what the day was about to bring them.

Moving so that he could get out of the vehicle, Iwaizumi found himself repeating what he had said before the other awoken, “We’re here,” The car door opened as much as it was allowed to since there was a car on the other side, and Iwaizumi stepped out quickly before shutting it behind him. His body and movements were racing against Oikawa’s mind and actions. The tall brunet still looked half asleep so Iwaizumi wanted to be sure he would get out of the car without an accident, such as falling back to sleep unexpectedly.

Oikawa, on the other hand, wasn’t thinking the way that Iwaizumi’s mind was. He was too excited to see things through, which was fine for the most part. Iwaizumi wouldn’t have it any other way, but it still made him uneasy that it struck him to the core. Quickly and simply undoing his seatbelt at the speed of light, Oikawa opened up the door before Iwaizumi could even make it to the trunk of the car, “Yes!” Oikawa shouted as he stepped out, door slamming shut before he began to run, not seeing or taking note of the panic that filled Iwaizumi’s expression when he had tripped, but not fallen.  

“Wait up dumbass!!!” The older male screamed in false anger so that he could hastily mask the worry that flooded him, his feet in no time pulling him into a run so that he could chase after the other. Rushing, he stayed as close as he could to Oikawa, just in case something was to happen. He didn’t stop him. Iwaizumi had wanted to, but used all his might so that he didn’t. After all, when was the last time the brunet took off in a run and moved his body in an athletic kind of way? When was the last time, he looked like he was on top of the world?

Months.

That was the answer to Iwaizumi’s forming questions.

It was that answer that kept Iwaizumi to simply running after him at a short distance. Watching as the taller male took two steps at a time as he made his way up the concrete stairs. Not once Oikawa taking notice in the way people turned their heads to look He was being possessive suddenly, and wanting to keep all eyes off Oikawa. It was funny how the emotion only came once in a blue moon, but he had a reason. What it was, he didn’t know, but in Iwaizumi’s mind no one could love Oikawa the way he did. No one knew or would ever know him how he did. And he was sure no one could stay in a relationship like theirs, clinging to the hope that maybe today he would get to see the other awake for at least six hours…

Reaching the ticket booth at last, Oikawa swiftly made his way to a window without a line, a slight bounce in each step. The woman working there was looking right at the brunet, tongue-tied for a moment before finally finding her words and asking how she could be of help. Oikawa’s answer being simple, “Two tickets, please~” He said, throwing his signature wink and a peace sign as he ignored Iwaizumi growling behind him. Watching the woman’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink, she let Oikawa know how much the tickets were going to be. A little after typing on her computer and the tickets quickly printing once she had been done.

at him, pause and take in his charming beauty. _‘Oh, if only they knew how much of a pain in the ass he is,’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself. If they knew that something was wrong, they wouldn’t be looking at him the way they were. They would have left him long ago, the dark haired man was sure of it.

“And how do you plan to pay?” Iwaizumi couldn’t help but smack the other on top of the head as he asked, left brow raised. Hand only a little after reaching into his coat’s pocket to pull out his wallet. Walking so that he was right at the window, he asked the woman to repeat the price. Soon after, he pulled out a few bills and handed them to the lady. It was a bit expensive, but that was what they got for waiting until the last day of the event. However, Iwaizumi believed that he couldn’t put a price on the cheerful glow that surrounded Oikawa at that moment, and that was all that mattered.

That was if one could call the pout on the brunet’s face and the way Oikawa was nursing his poor abused head as cheerful, “So mean…” The brunet moaned lowly, but still loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear. The pain in his tone so fake that the shorter male was half tempted to give him another smack. One that was strong enough to give him something to truly complain about. However, he didn’t, since he still had to get his change and the tickets to be able to enter the museum.

Receiving the tickets, he quickly thanked the woman, who smiled and said to have a good time. Turning to his boyfriend, Iwaizumi rolled his dark colored eyes at Oikawa’s behavior, the man happy waving goodbye to the lady. Yet, there was a tiny grin on Iwaizumi’s face as he held out his hand. Oikawa’s ticket was there, in between his fingers as he spoke aloud, “Here, now let’s go before it gets too crowded.” He warned, Oikawa’s long, elegant fingers taking the piece of paper only a few moments after it had been offered.

“Thanks,” Oikawa’s whisper had been small, but his smile bright as the words left his thin lips. Taking Iwaizumi’s hand into his own, the brunet swung their arms as they walked over to the entrance. Not one caring if they received funny or strange looks for the strangers around them. Oikawa was way too happy to finally be out and about on a date with Iwaizumi. And from the look and faint smiles that appeared here and there on Iwaizumi’s face, he was more than sure that the older male was just as content.

Taking hold of the entries handle, Iwaizumi opened the door. Oikawa was the first to walk in as he let go of his boyfriend’s hand, Iwaizumi following right after. Quickly, their tickets were given to the man there, who ripped off a certain part of the paper before handing it back to both males. There was a somewhat happy smile on his features as he told them to enjoy their time. But not before he made sure he had given them a pamphlet of extra events going on that day. Along with a map so they wouldn’t get lost or simply go where the things they wanted to see where.

With a thank you, the couple made their way in and further into the large building. After all, Oikawa planned to have the time of his life, he wouldn’t let sleep take over this time. Not that the thought of his sickness was in his mind at that instance anyway. He was too busy thinking about how he was the luckiest person in the world, and how much he was in love with Iwaizumi. A little voice in the back of his head whispering, that Iwaizumi shared the same thoughts as well.

And he did, the dark haired male just didn’t voice it out into the open as he once again took Oikawa’s slender hand. Iwaizumi simply held on tighter, the other’s pale cold finger squeezing back, as they continued to walk past people. The thought of six hours ringing in Iwaizumi’s head once again, endlessly reminding him that at any given time the joyful brunet next to him could collapse into his dreamland. The day coming to an end if it were to happen, and Iwaizumi couldn’t wake him up. How he just wished that if Oikawa were to sleep, he would rise with just a shake of his shoulders and a few kind words.

Upon entering the large space exhibit they had paid for, Oikawa found himself in awe. A loud gasp leaving him while his eyes went wide in amazement. Right at the start of the showcase was a large scaled detailed Solar System, which even included Pluto, hanging from the ceiling. All Oikawa could find himself doing was staring up as he gripped Iwaizumi and forced him to look up as well. He was bouncing up and down, pointing enthusiastically while words were leaving his lips as he explained to his lover what he knew about each planet.

Iwaizumi rolling his eyes, but still smiling as he did so, taking in everything that his boyfriend was saying without an interruption. After all he knew everything that Oikawa was telling him, this hadn’t been the first time that his brunet lover had gone off and explained something a mile per minute. Yet, he made sure to pay attention so that he could at times put his own input on the subject that was about space and aliens. It made understand easier, and he might have also found it interesting. Not that he’ll admit to that fact.

After the one-sided talk about the Solar System, and how much detail had been put into the opening display, they slowly started to walk around and take in the rest of the exhibit that was only there for that last day. Both males didn’t pay attention to time that was passing them quicker that it had around them in so long. They had their eyes on the art, and displays, the brunet making sure he read anything and everything that was brought an explanation to the piece before him. Iwaizumi didn’t put much attention to what was being featured like Oikawa did. No, his gaze was elsewhere.

That being the way that Oikawa so smoothly moved from one display place to another excitingly. At times starting up conversations with anyone who didn’t mind listening to him talk about the piece they were looking at or happened to start a talk with him first. A few times even getting into mini, but really heated debates about whether aliens were real or some government conspiracy that was made to control them all. Of course, this all led Oikawa to being dragged away when Iwaizumi felt that the brunet was getting way to feisty with whoever it was he was arguing with.

Overall, and by the time they had seen about half the exhibit, four hours had passed them in what had felt like a matter of seconds. The sound of their hungry stomachs pleading for something to fill them being the only reason they had pulled away from the massive space displays. They needed to get something to eat and soon, Iwaizumi has insisted they do so. Not that Oikawa really wanted to go, but he had to admit, hunger was winning against what he wanted. So he gave in and let Iwaizumi lead the way.

Linking their hands together, the couple made they way to the food court. The taller of the two talking animatedly about how he wanted to see the extra alien exhibit that would be showing at six that evening. Iwaizumi had scrunched up his nose in objection. He was more than sure they were not going to see anything they hadn’t already, but didn’t say a word against it. It would get Oikawa to hush for a bit on that matter if he agreed. Which in turn would allow him the chance to ask Oikawa what he wished to eat.

But then again, he was a bit interested in what would be shown. Not that he would tell Oikawa this. After all, maybe they would get real evidence to better prove what Oikawa believed in was true all along. Or, it would be the same silly stories people spoke about on television. Blurry photos, one-witness stories, videos and crop circles, being all he heard all over again. Only to cause him to continue onward in his disbelief, as his boyfriend fought that he needed to open up his mind and accept there were other beings alive besides them. Animals not counting!

Of course, Iwaizumi would discover later what was being shown at the special exhibit. Right at the moment, all he wanted was a large, warm cinnamon roll that Oikawa had stopped and pointed at. Saying that he didn’t want anything but that for breakfast, and maybe some coffee to go along with it. Not that one could call their meal that breakfast really. It was past three in the afternoon, so maybe they would be having lunch? Neither really cared if it was called breakfast or lunch, they wanted to eat more than think.

Leading Oikawa to an empty table, Iwaizumi told him to sit and wait for him there. The brunet was still a bit hyped up and excited, but his face showed he was becoming exhausted. Iwaizumi didn’t blame him, it’s been months since they had been out and walked so much in so little time. Since Oikawa had talked to someone besides him and expressed his love for the world beyond theirs. Yet, he didn’t want to risk his lover passing out and falling to sleep as they waited in line. So it was best that the younger male sat down while he waited for his boyfriend to bring back their food.

Iwaizumi had been right about Oikawa being tired. It had only taken about ten minutes to get them something to eat, and in that time the brunet had gotten himself comfortable enough to sleep. The upper half of his body slumped on top of the table for two, arms being used as a pillow for his head. At least, he had taken the time to do that. Iwaizumi was sure he would have had a heart attack if he had found Oikawa had fallen off the chair and on the floor as he slept soundly.

With a heavy sigh, the shorter male put two thick-papered boxes down on the surface of the table, cups joining as well. In little time, Iwaizumi found himself running his hand along Oikawa’s soft hair. Stroking the warm brown locks slowly as he stared at his boyfriend, meal untouched. There was a mix between happiness and disappointment expressed on his face. It might not have been six hours, but five was all right, he told himself. The time they had shared had been much longer than any time he’d had in a long time.

Sitting down, after he pulled the chair out, another sigh left his lips. Iwaizumi soon found words escaping as well, but only loud enough for Oikawa to hear. That was if he had been awake. Not much of a thought ran through his mind as he said what he needed to, wanted to. And in a way, he wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or Oikawa at that point. It didn’t really matter and the tone didn’t give much of a hint as to which his words were for, “At least you got out right?”

The older man opened up his box that had his cinnamon roll and slowly began to eat it, fork cutting it into small chunks, mind wandering off. Questions rising like each time he thought. How long would the man he loves sleep this time? Should he wake him so that they can see the show he wanted to see? Or simply finish eating before picking him up and taking him back to the car where they would take an hour drive back home, before he would be placed into bed so that he can wake again his own.

Iwaizumi found himself cursing as he bit his tongue hard, but it didn’t stop him from thinking or even eating. The food was bland and not really all that good anyways. Any meal of the day was when all he could do was watch as Oikawa slept his life way. At times looking so dead, he wasn’t sure if the brunet would ever wake up. Yet, Iwaizumi came to a choice of what he would do with Oikawa, who was still sleeping away so peacefully. Iwaizumi would let the brunet sleep for a bit. If the male was not awake after two hours Iwaizumi would wake him up and make sure they got to see that silly show.

Today was going to be a day that Oikawa would remember, even after years had passed. A day, he would talk about here and there or at least think back to when he needed a happy memory. Iwaizumi loved him, and even if he didn’t show it like other’s did to the ones they loved, he still did what he could to make sure the brunet knew of his feeling. Which he did because Oikawa frequently thought about how only someone who truly loved him would stay with him when all he did was sleep for more than twenty hours a day…

Lady luck must have really been in love with Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship because after an hour the taller of the two males found himself waking up again that day. He was a bit dazed as he shifted his head and looked up, taking the time to watch Iwaizumi and his features that were painted on his face. Only a little after the man doing the same, his gaze rising from the tiny notepad he carried with him everywhere. On the page were a little two cute figures, which made Oikawa grin as he noticed who they were.

Yet, his heart sank quickly as he realized that he has been sleeping, and during their date no less. Staring down at the table and his hands that clutched it, guilt began eating away at his mind. A negative aura seeming to surround him as he finally spoke, voice soft and filled with shame that Iwaizumi so quickly picked up on, “How… long…” He couldn’t find it in him to be able to finish his sentence. His form shaking and he wanted to cry. He found himself becoming a mess, so close to breaking but forced himself not to.

Iwaizumi noticed right away how Oikawa was trembling, and seems on a verge of a breakdown. He couldn’t have that, not when he knew he would be so useless in putting Oikawa back together. So, in seconds he pushed the box with the cold meal at Oikawa, and watched the way he looked up, warm brown eyes slowly filled with hope that masked the uneasy remorse. “Eat this, I got us seats to that alien program that starts at six.” He explained, loving the way that his lover smiled as he took the box and slowly opened it.

Using his fingers to eat the sweet icy roll, in no time Oikawa broke out into a small conversation with Iwaizumi. It was mostly one sided, the brunet doing all the talking. The subject being about aliens, and how the person he had argued with was wrong, and that they were real. The pen in Iwaizumi’s hand just moved as he drew in the booklet, small notes on the side of how he wanted the next book to be like.

“Why is it a children’s book if the story is so deep?” Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa’s sudden question, his dark eyes on the iced fingers as they tore another chunk of the roll. Allowing his gaze shift to the yellow page with green lines, he tried to think of an answer.

“I wanted a change from writing long novels, and to show my artistic side,” He replied, the pen of the color blue marking the sheet again. That wasn’t the real answer, it was part of it, but it the whole truth. He didn’t want to say that it was easier for Oikawa to read a short children’s book in the time he was awake than a long chaptered novel.

Smiling, Oikawa found himself nodding and answering after swallowing the bread that has been in his mouth, “Make sense, but it’s still a dark story for small kids to read.” The words came out in a soft tone. Iwaizumi didn’t know to say anything. Oikawa knew the real reason. At least, he thought he did.

“The kids like it anyways,” The artist shrugged, jolting a few more notes before shutting the notebook. His boyfriend soon finishing off his food and licking his fingers before shutting the box, “Anyways, since you’re done let’s go. You want to get good seats right?”

Oikawa quickly stood up from the table for two, drink in hand to wash his meal down. Iwaizumi followed, picking up the trash that was left and throwing it out on their way out of the large food court. They linked hands again, the screaming of children and chatter of the people around them providing a comfortable background noise as they made their way.

There was a semi-long line when they got to the exhibit room the showing they would be watching was to take place. Most of the audience being small children who had dragged their parents into getting them tickets for the show. There were a few couples and alien enthusiastic, but overall just small kids.

Most of the small children gasped and whispered to one another in seconds as they caught sight of Oikawa who waved at them kindly, a bubbly aura surrounding him. Iwaizumi didn’t need to be told to know what was going on. These kids knew about his book, and from the not so hushed whispers, they were excited to see Oikawa or the “sleeping human” right there in line with them.

Iwaizumi had wanted to roll his eyes at the way that Oikawa was acting and trying to get the attention of the kids. Yet, the smile that appeared on Oikawa’s gorgeous face caused him to let out a sigh, one filled with happiness, an almost invisible smile appearing on his own face. The brunet had always been great with kids, better than he was, or so he thought.

That was one of the very reasons why he had made his book one for children. He had wanted the world to know who Oikawa was, and what better way than to have kids know him. To grow up and one day when they are older to remember about the sleeping boy who an alien fell in love with and begged each shooting start to wake him up?

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were erased as focused on Oikawa who was now huddled by kids. His hands moving around, voice loud as he spoke about aliens and how amazing they were. How Area 51 was in fact somewhere in the United States, the government was just really good at keep things hidden inside. The kids lost in what was being explained to them. Only here and there asking questions, all in which the tall brunet had the perfect answers too.

It wasn’t until the door opened and people were allowed in that the group of kids began to scatter back to their parents, Iwaizumi feeling relief wash over him when Oikawa was back at his side. He didn’t have anything against the small boys and girls. His biggest worry was that Oikawa could have passed out and scared them. He was pleased that it hadn’t happened, a scene wasn’t needed.

Entering the room once their tickets were given to the lady at the door, Oikawa found excellent seats. They were located right at the middle, the view to the showing perfect. There were kids all around them again, some seating with them, and around them. Chatting again with Oikawa as they waited for the show to start. A few asked who Iwaizumi was, the brunet saying he was a bit scary alien who will bite them. Iwaizumi giving him a good smack for that, which lead the kids to gasp in horror, but leaving the older male alone.

He liked kids, they could be cute, but it seemed that Oikawa could so easily turn them against him. Which wasn’t good at all, since they were his target audience when it came to publishing nowadays. Perhaps, and as long as he kept his art simple and pleasing to their eyes, they won’t hate him too much for hitting their idol on the back of his head.

He wasn’t sure as the lights began to dim, shushing sounds filling the room before silence came. A booming voice to follow after explaining all there that was needed to know when it came to space, and the beings that might live beyond that. Most of things that Iwaizumi knew and was sure that his boyfriend did as well.

However, that didn’t stop Oikawa from getting excited. It didn’t put a halt into the hard attempt he had to force his body to not fall asleep. Yet, his body was being a pain, yawns leaving him every now and then. Body shaking as he slumped ever so often, gaze and sight going blurry.

Sleep, it was being to take over of his form. Oikawa just didn’t want it to. Not again. Not when Iwaizumi had put so much into making sure he got out of the house. Into taking him somewhere, he had wanted to go to. And even sitting through this alien programming, that he thought was nothing but bullshit.

He didn’t want to seem ungrateful. He wasn’t, and a voice told him Iwaizumi wouldn’t think of him as that. However, an even louder tone screamed he was useless, a waste of time and space. That he was holding back his boyfriend when all he did sleep, and nothing more. He couldn’t even keep a job. He had nothing to provide Iwaizumi with. They didn’t even have sex!

Letting his mind go on overdrive, he found himself shutting his eyes and getting lost in his dreams, this not going unnoticed by Iwaizumi. The older male had been watching him closely the moment he began to yawn and sway. He hadn’t said anything so that he wouldn’t cause his boyfriend to feel worse than he was already feeling about being tired.

After all, Iwaizumi guessed that Oikawa wouldn’t last much longer. The overall time he had been awake had been about six and half hours. Thirty minutes more than he had asked and wished for. It might have seemed like a waste of money that Oikawa slept through more than half of the show, but Iwaizumi got all he wanted.

Shifting in his seat a little, Iwaizumi adjusted Oikawa so that he wouldn’t be awkwardly sleeping on his seat. A part of him had wanted to get up and carry his brunet lover out, but he went against the idea knowing that when Oikawa woke up the next day he would possibly ask about the show and if he missed anything.

So he made Oikawa as comfortable as he could and continued to watch the show. Their hands linked together, the warmth bringing a remind that the person he loved was still alive. Right now, he was just resting, saving his energy for the next time he woke up. It was thinking in this matter that kept Iwaizumi from going insane as he paid attention to each word and the way the some of the people gasped in amazement every now and again as the show went on. His eyes shifting every few moments to make sure Oikawa was safe and sound.

As the lights turned back on and the show came to its end, Iwaizumi asked himself how it was that Oikawa wasn’t bothered at all by the noise of the excited children that were slowly making their way out of the room. How a few gathered around them wishing to speak to the brunet only to find him sleeping, some to asking if he was fine or not by concerned parents.

Iwaizumi played it cool, a nod and a small line of words being his only answer as he picked up the taller male from his seat. He held him like a bride, the idea of maybe one day getting married coming to his mind. A fantasy he was afraid of making a reality. Not because he didn’t want to commit his life to the man he loved, but he didn’t know if Oikawa would think that Iwaizumi was committing to a life of burden. Not that Iwaizumi believed that Oikawa was that. It also didn’t help, that he was still so scared of one day finding that he had lost Oikawa, the time they had left gone forever.

Marriage was a dream, but he didn’t think he could go through with it if only a few days, weeks, or even months later he had to lay Oikawa on his deathbed…

Explaining one last time to the questioning children that the man in his arms was only sleeping and not sick. He made his way out of the room, and to the entrance. Half of the museum had been unseen, but that was the least of his worries. Right now, he wanted to get to the car quickly. The rain had come while they were inside, and he didn’t need Oikawa to get sick and run a fever while being in the state he was in.

Feeling Oikawa stir in his arms, Iwaizumi gazed down at him, those warm brown eyes he loved looking right at him as he ran at a slightly rushed, but careful pace. The rain coming down hard on them, soaking them more than he had hoped for.

Yet, the moment Iwaizumi heard Oikawa speak, the fact that they were getting wet no longer mattered. He knew it wouldn’t be for long, but Oikawa was awake again, arms moving to hold him tightly. Iwaizumi paused so that he wouldn’t drop the other due to all of his shifting.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan, I had fun…” Oikawa found himself muttering, words heaving with sleep, but he kept awake, the droplets of rain helping him in doing so. He felt cold but warm in Iwaizumi’s arms. Happy, but also disappointed for not being able to stay up long enough to see everything that had been offered.

Frowning, Oikawa buried his face into his lover’s chest and bit his lips. There were so many things be wanted to say. The only thing leaving him being an attempt at apologizing, “So-” But it was cut off by a hush that came from the strong male’s lips as the came to a stop once again.

They were at the car, and even if Oikawa was pretty sure that he could stand and get in on his own, Iwaizumi didn’t let him go. He held him tight a little longer under the heavy rain, muttering he loved him in a voice so small he almost missed it. It was those words that reminded him things between them would be okay. They were broken, on the edge of falling apart, but both too stubborn for it to truly happen.

Unlocking the car door, and somehow opening it without putting Oikawa down, the dark haired male spoke. A proper reply to what had been said earlier being allowed to leak from the tip of his tongue. This time it was clear, and loud, “I had fun too,” He assured Oikawa, gently putting him down into his seat before shutting the door.

In the time that Iwaizumi made his way to the drivers side and into the car, Oikawa had buckled himself up and fallen back to sleep. Body slightly slumped against the door. Setting the lock in place, Iwaizumi found himself staring, the only noise around them being the engine, the rain that fell from the sky, and the heater of the car blasting out warm air.

Then again, none of that mattered. Only the way that Oikawa smiled as he slept. Letting a similar smiling form on his face, Iwaizumi’s voice filled the car as he pulled out. Three little words that meant so much coming out so easily like every time they were being told, “I love you,”

As the rain fell upon the earth, the couple made their way back home, the idea for his second book forming in Iwaizumi’s mind. The ending would not be happy, but enough to give hope that the sleeping boy would one day open his eyes and stay awake with the alien who fell in love with him…

 

* * *

 

Brown orbs blinked, a fogginess still lingering in his slight. Slowly to clear up as Oikawa’s mind and body registered that it was time to wake up. A new day was about to being. That was if it hadn’t already begun. It might have, Oikawa wasn’t sure as he started blankly at the empty space next to him. The area where once upon a time he would find Iwaizumi there.

Breathing in, and then out, a yawn left his lips, soon his palms rubbing his eyes, taking away the blurry sight a little after. Along with all the gunk that had gathered up against his lashes and skin while he slept. He would wash his face later, right now he needed to get out of bed. Maybe check where his boyfriend was, and the time.

Slowly rising from the warm sheets, Oikawa look to the side, the first clear thing he saw on the nightstand that was overflowing with things was the clock. Its red lights shining that it was way past noon. Four in the afternoon to be exact, he’d slept in again. Like that day before, and the one before that.

In past four days, he was sure he’s only been awake for at most sixteen hours. Not like last month when he reached a recored of twenty. A smile came to his face as he thought of the trip, and how much fun he had that day. Yet, it soon faded as he began to think about the other eighty hours he wasted away in either bed, the couch or some random solid ground sleeping.

Things needed to change and soon. He needed to change. He couldn’t live like this anymore, spend endless hours doing nothing but lay in bed, lost in a dream word that he couldn’t tell if it was reality or not. But most of all, he couldn’t put Iwaizumi through this, and have him do nothing but worry about when or if Oikawa ever wake up again.

Not that Oikawa was forcing the other male to care for him at all hours of the day. Iwaizumi did this all on his own free will, he made sure to engrave it into the brunet’s head the last time they spoke. Not that they had actually been speaking, it was more of yelling. Neither knowing how to bring up visiting a doctor. One fearing it’ll bring the end to their relationships, the other not knowing how to finally ask for the help that was needed.

They were a mess, they had always been. Oikawa believed things would be better if Iwaizumi packed his bags and left him for dead. He was pretty much just that a normal living human could stay up beyond four hours unlike him. However, it seemed that nothing could persuade Iwaizumi to simply leave Oikawa there and find his own way out of the sleeping spell that had been casted upon him.

Sighing, the burnet fell into the mattress again, the softness of it bring another soft yawn to leave his lips, all he needed to do was close his eyes. Wait! No, he couldn’t sleep again, not after finally being awake. Right now, he needed to wake up and get out of this stupid bed that seemed to become his prison. The sooner he was out, the better for him.

So, taking his hands, he placed them hard on the mattress, and he forced himself to sit up again. All his force being put into a simple action that anyone could do with a breeze. Only, Oikawa wasn’t just any normal person. He was a broken one, a sick one, and only a little after he had gotten himself up again, he began to fall without a warning.

His body shaking suddenly, hands going to his face. Fingers digging into it as he screamed silently. He was so tired of this. All week he had been struggling to get up. He’d lost a whole other week to sleep. That week finally closing in the year that he’d wasted in bed, and cause nothing but trouble for Iwaizumi, the man he loved.

Useless.

He was becoming so fucking useless!

He wanted to yell and shout. Ask someone questions, someone who could give him answers. After all, why was getting out of bed so fucking hard nowadays? Where was his energy slipping away to? When would he get it back again? Would he ever get things back to the way they once were?

He had so many questions, and he had the answers to none of them. He wasn’t even sure how to speak up and ask for help at the point. He wanted Iwaizumi to bring it up, to tell him to go to a doctor. To force him to see one, give him a push in the right direction, because he was no longer stubborn. He no longer believed he could do it on his own, but he was so scared to admit it. To confess that he had been wrong all along.

He hadn’t wanted to lose to this. He didn’t think he would. Yet, whatever it was that was causing this had won, and it was a winning that didn’t and shouldn’t have been meant to happen. Knowing this frustrated Oikawa, made him feel pathetic to the point of tears as his hands stayed on his face. Dull fingernails scratching at the skin there, the pain oddly refreshing.

However, he wouldn’t cry. The tall brunet wouldn’t let himself do so. Sleep might have won the war against his body, but it wouldn’t reduce to tears. And with that in mind, Oikawa gripped the sheets under him and pushed himself up again from the large mattress that had enough room for two. The one he could still remember picking out with Iwaizumi on the day the older male had randomly suggested they should from that point on share a bed.

In truth, Oikawa still found himself being stubborn, but for all the right reasons this time around. He wasn’t going to give up as much as he wanted to. Not today. He could overcome his tiredness, and put an end to what was not only holding him back, but Iwaizumi as well. He told himself at least. He didn’t know what he was really feeling. One moment he wants to end his life and another he wanted to continue. He was so confused, but he still forced himself up.

With luck, he did manage to sit up once again, his body wavering to a fro, mind screaming for sleep. The battle between letting it happen or not, raging deep within him. It didn’t make sense as to why he was so tired after so much sleep. Or why his exhales sounds like he was out of breath when all he did was sit.

Pinching himself to keep awake, and not caring if he left any marks on his arms, he found that it worked for a moment. It was an effective method to being awake to him and long enough to hear the bedroom door open. With a turn of his head and a hard pinch to his arms, he caught the sight of Iwaizumi making his way through the door, a tray of food in his hands. The expression on his face questioning, more the likely as to why Oikawa was doing light harm to his arms.

A sheepish grin came to Oikawa’s face, hands being place on his lap, fingers soon play with one another. He was trying not to get lost in thought. After all, they both had been so out of character ever sense his sleep spell had begun. Only to get worse and worse. The people around them didn’t really noticed the change between them. Oikawa was still loud and annoying when he was up and people were around. Iwaizumi still hit him to keep him in place and shouted as well. But things were more hesitant, not as crazy and fun before. Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was scared of what was going on, and he was scared as well.

In truth, both feared that one day Oikawa wouldn’t wake up from his slumber.

And although Iwaizumi insisted that the once energetic burnet go see a doctor, Oikawa just wouldn’t listen to the time the topic had been bought up almost every day. He had been trying to convince himself that he could fix things on his own. That he could get rid of what was wrong without any help. It was silly, because in the back of his mind he knew he couldn’t be awake more than four hours without the help of Iwaizumi.

Useless, and a burden.

Those were the words that rang in his head and felt were the definition of who he was. Who had become in the past few months, that had now turned into a year. If he wasn’t so stubborn would he had been fixed by now? Was it too late to get him help? Would Iwaizumi even want to help him?

Questions, so many of them began to flood his mind again. Things repeating like an endless record, but he couldn’t stop. The words he had started to define himself as whispering again and again. He was no good, death would be a good choice. Maybe he should end it, he was slowing Iwaizumi down. He could find someone better, someone who could stay awake, provide him with the things he needs. Actually express their love to him, in a better manner than Oikawa happened to be doing so.

Suddenly, the negative feeling and thoughts began to wash away as the tray was placed on his lap. Funny how in such a short time, so much can fill ones mind. He felt lucky that he had Iwaizumi, but didn’t believe that the older male felt the same. However, that idea faded when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he took in Iwaizumi’s expression, one telling him he was overthinking again.

“Good morning, I brought dinner,” Iwaizumi’s voice rang out, filling the lit bedroom they shared. Oikawa couldn’t remember when the light had been turned on, but it must have been between the moment that the door was opened and Iwaizumi had made his way to where he sat. The time he had been looking at his hands and thinking of the negative things he was beinging into their relationship.

Saying a small thank you, and nothing more, Oikawa looked at the meal. A fond grin coming to his face, remembering how it had always been Iwaizumi who knows how to cook. Along with the time, he had tried to make Iwaizumi cookies and ended up setting the stove top on fire. Yes, the stove, not the oven.

A tiny laugh escaped at the thought, moments later Iwaizumi’s joining him. They were thinking the same thing. No words were needed between them at times. Yet, they were needed so much. After all, they both needed to speak and confess that things were going too far. Oikawa needed help, and like a flick of a light, the room got silent, both in a thought of how to bring up after months of keeping it hushed. One afraid of straining what they had, the other still not knowing how to swallow his pride.

Picking up the fork, the brunet looked up, words caught at the back of his throat. There was so many things he wanted to say. A simple hello, a thank you, ask about the weather or how long he had slept that day. But most of all, he wanted ask Iwaizumi to call a doctor after all. Possibly question if he was truly happy being stuck taking care of him and with their relationship?

Could one even call what they had a relationship when he spent twenty or more hours of the day sleeping? Oikawa didn’t believe so. There was no way they had what they once did. It hurt to think so negatively. Yet, when he laid out the facts, one couldn’t really call what they had a real relationship.

Brown orbs looked away from Iwaizumi, fork poking at the meal on the plate. He was hungry, the sounds his tummy made told him he was, but at the same time all this thinking was making him feel sick. Stabbing one of the small chunks of meat, he placed it into him mouth to keep himself from cracking or breaking down.

It was delicious. So Oikawa continued to eat, not saying a word. He stuffed his face, tears coming to the rim of his eyes. He shouldn’t cry. Cry only caused his body to become tired. And feeling tired meant he would fall asleep again. He already wasted so many hours of today, he didn’t need to throw away more.

Yet, they slipped from his eyes like waterfalls as he muttered how good the meal Iwaizumi had made him tasted. Iwaizumi breathing out slowly before sitting next to his lover, hand running at Oikawa’s back to soothe him as he cried. Only a few words of encouragement leaving him as the other ate. It was perfectly fine to cry, Iwaizumi could only imagine how frustrated Oikawa was with all that was happening.

They were falling apart weren’t they?

Nevertheless, what breaks can be fixed. Iwaizumi would make sure of it.

Pulling the utensils away from his lips, everything on the plate was gone. He might be struggling to stay awake, but one thing he wouldn’t do was leave food. Not like all the times before. Taking the mug of coffee into his hand, he slowly took sips of it. It was just the way he liked it and that made him smile.

Yet, even with what should give him a boost of energy, he found himself yawning, tears were still slowly slipping from his tired brown eyes, but nothing more. It was seconds later, that Iwaizumi finally broke the silence between them. The air that had been a bit awkward lifting, becoming an aura that felt right, along with comfortable. Even if times were a bit rough and sometimes awkward, the mood always found itself shifting to how it sound be, perfect.

“Do you want to get the living room done?” Oikawa blinked behind the cup he was taking another drink from. His eyes were looking right at Iwaizumi, confusion shining in them. The living room? What was the other even talking about?

Oh right…

They had decided to paint it a few weeks ago, the idea being brought up by Oikawa the day after they had gone to see the space exhibit at the museum. Iwaizumi had quickly agreed, thinking it would be nice to have an activity that Oikawa could do and might help him stay up a bit longer than normal.

Something at home and safe, that wouldn’t make the brunet feel guilty if he happened to fall asleep without warning. After all, Oikawa needed to move around more, get some exercise in the few hours he was up. At first, Iwaizumi had thought a bit of volleyball would help. They still loved the sport very much, and Oikawa brought it into a conversation every now and then.

However, it was no longer and option. Not after Oikawa had passed out suddenly on the court during a game. Which lead all their friends to get worried, and disgustingly painful bruise on the right side of Oikawa’s head from the hard impact he had made with the asphalt ground. That wouldn’t happen again, it wasn’t something Iwaizumi had put into action, but Oikawa himself.

Breathing in and then out, Oikawa was about to speak. Getting the living room done seemed like a good idea. He knew exactly what he wanted it to look like, and with the help of Iwaizumi he knew it would be possible. Plus, it seemed like fun, and a little voice in his back of his head was whisper that maybe they could get into a paint war. Nonetheless, the words that would have left and become an agreement to painting, never came.

Slumping over unexpectedly, hand still gripping his cup of coffee, Oikawa’s eyes shut. In a matter of seconds sleep taking him to a dreamland, even if he had been awake for less than twenty minutes, and asleep for twenty hours before that.

Iwaizumi was right, like always, Oikawa should really go see a doctor. He couldn’t live a normal life like this. Iwaizumi couldn’t live a normal life like this. It was in the last seconds he was somewhat awake, he made up his mind. When he awoke once again, he would suck up his pride, and they could talk about go see someone. He couldn’t do this with just the help of Iwaizumi anymore.

For now though, he needed sleep.

 

* * *

 

Weeks had passed, but the conversation of seeing a doctor was never brought up. Iwaizumi slowly became busy with the upcoming deadline of his second children’s book that was to be published. He now found himself wasting his life away in the kitchen that had been turned into his office whenever Oikawa was resting.

Meanwhile, Oikawa’s sleeping pattern became a mess like never before. The only time he found himself awake was while Iwaizumi slept. Most of the time the brunet to find him on the kitchen table sleeping, printer paper filled with writing and sketches scattered all around him.

Iwaizumi’s laptop always in front of him, plugged into its charger, drawing tablet and a scanner/printer. An art program that Oikawa had no idea how it worked, up and running, half-finished pages of what would be the finishing product of a book on the screen.

Each time Oikawa found Iwaizumi like this, he had wanted to wake him up. Get him to go off to bed and get proper rest. Of course, things never went the way that he wanted them to. Most of the times, Oikawa found himself sitting next to Iwaizumi and watching him sleep as he ate something small. He might not be able to take care of Iwaizumi when he was overworking himself, but he did put an extra effort into making sure he took care of himself so that he wouldn’t be another burden on top of the older man’s list.

Then again, Oikawa seemed to have failed in his attempt. He always blacked out halfway between eating and watching Iwaizumi sleep. Finding himself waking up in bed, knowing it had been Iwaizumi who had picked him up and put him there. Yet, he didn’t let the negative thinking stay with him too long. It was hard to when all he would do was open his eyes for a little while, only to have them close again, hours passing in a matter of seconds, life being wasted with him being as unproductive as he had been all year.

Things did change after a while. Iwaizumi got his book done, and up on book shelves. Days later receiving the good news that once again children were as interested in it as they had been with the first. That brought a smile to the raven haired male’s face as he had been on the phone, Oikawa finally up at the same time he was, and reading that had been written.

The sequel was a little on the lighter side than the first. This time, the shooting star had granted the alien’s wish. However, not to the extent that they had wanted. They would get one day with the sleeping human, after that day the boy would fall back to sleep, only to wake when the time was truly right.

Not wanting to waste the opportunity, the alien made the wish and before their eyes, the human they loved opened his eyes and said hello. Their hands linking together before they made their way to the alien’s spaceship. The two beings leaving the earth to explore the solar system together.

The human who hadn’t been awake for centuries gasping awe and excitement, speaking about everything he knew about each planet. Things that the alien knew but didn’t complain about, because this would be the only day they’d see the one they loved awake. Of course, as happy as the book had been, it ended just as sad the one before.

But the end of the twenty-four hours, the alien was forced to watch the human fall back to his endless sleep as they made their way back to earth. The last pages showing how the being took the sleeping boy back to his bed and laid him there. Only moments later to look up at the night sky from the bedroom window, once again endlessly wishing that the boy would wake up again.

As much as Oikawa has tried to hide it, Iwaizumi had known the brunet had cried. It hadn’t been part of the plan, but it would be a lie if Iwaizumi said he didn’t put all his wishes and dreams into the pages he made. It was his own little way to let Oikawa know he loved him and would always be there at his side, even if he slept forever. After all, he was in love, and that wasn’t going to change. Even if they had their ups and downs.

And maybe by some miracle, the world deiced to be kind to Iwaizumi once again. A few days after Oikawa read the book about them, he found himself waking up again at the same time that Iwaizumi was normally up. The first thing coming to his sight being the lover’s awake face, and the way his hand played with his hair.

“Looks like someone is finally up,” Iwaizumi said with a grin, a flutter of embarrassment filling him from being caught playing with the other’s brown locks of hair. However, he didn’t show it, he went on acting as natural as possible, not stopping what he was doing as he continued with his speech, “Good morning,”

“Hey,” There was a yawn at the end of the single word, but Oikawa felt as awake as ever. Body shifting to move closer to Iwaizumi. The hand that had been in his hair slowly moving to be around his waist and bring him close. How long has it been since they have woken up in such a way?

Normally Oikawa found Iwaizumi sitting up, either on his phone, reading a book or drawing in some notepad. It was those times, the brunet wondered how many times Iwaizumi sat there waiting for him to wake up, more than eighty percent of the time to be let down. To give up before getting up and putting a start to his day. Because unlike Oikawa, he needed to provide for them so that they could keep living the life they currently had. Not that taller male who slept all day could call what they had a life. Yet, they were still breathing, so it must have meant something along those lines?

Iwaizumi’s voice caused the thought to let go, only leaving Oikawa to enjoy the way he was being held, and the way the older male played with the skin of his waist. “Do you want to get the living room done?” Iwaizumi asked the same question from weeks before.

He hadn’t done the job on his own. It wasn’t because he was being lazy or busy. It just didn’t feel right to do something that Oikawa had suggested and insisted on being part of all on his own. So he waited. He waited for a time like this to bring it up and hope it would be the day the project would start and get on its way.

But leave it to Oikawa and his still slightly sleepy state to forget once again, “Living room?” The brunet asked as he shifted, not wanting Iwaizumi to let go, but his body feeling stiff. He felt awake, and a need to get out of bed, which brought a hint of joy to his face.

Taking this in, along with Oikawa’s words, Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He let go of his boyfriend and slowly began to sit up. Oikawa following his example a little after. They stretched as Iwaizumi finally replied, tone a bit annoyed, but the honest feeling of it not truly there, “You suggested we paint the living room a while back, so I went and got the paint,”

Then suddenly everything clicked in Oikawa’s mind. Throwing his hands up and yawning, he felt his bones crack a little. Excitement taking over right after, voice loud, making Iwaizumi shove his fingers into his ear. It was too early to have Oikawa be this annoying, even if there was a small smile on his face, “And the glow in the dark stars and planets?!”

“The dumb thing comes aliens too…” Iwaizumi answered with a roll of his eyes, as he made his way out of bed. Standing, he ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t want to admit he searched up, down, and all over the world wide web for silly glow in the dark planets with aliens in them just for Oikawa.

Upon hearing Iwaizumi’s words, the brunet was out of bed. He threw himself at the older, yet slightly shorter male, screaming louder than he had before, “Iwa-chan!!!” The pitch was high, arms around the strong male’s neck, and long legs wrapped around his waist. Oikawa looked like a clinging monkey, who was lucky to have a boyfriend who saw his actions coming and ready himself so they wouldn’t fall onto the ground. “You do love me!!!”

Turning away to hide the red tint on his cheeks, Iwaizumi huffed, hands moving and soon trying to pull his boyfriend off, “Whatever, get dressed into something you don’t mind getting paint all over. I’ll see you in the living room.” He spoke loudly, the tall male sliding off and running to the closet. Items of clothes flying in seconds, covering the floor.

Iwaizumi just shook his head and began to get dressed in what he had put aside the following night. He had wanted to avoid the mess, but it seemed his world that went by the name of Oikawa had other plans. It was fine, he’ll clean it later. It’ll give him something to do for when Oikawa fell back to sleep.

However, as he finished getting dressed and continued to watch his boyfriend a bit longer as he searched for clothes to get dirty in, Iwaizumi found his mind silently wishing again. Asking to be given the same six hours he had received a few months again. He didn’t count on it, but it didn’t stop him from asking on repeat as he walked out of the door.

It took a while, but after a bit, Oikawa had something he didn’t mind getting dirty or splattered with pain. But as he began to get dressed, his mood crashed like a glass bottle being thrown from a cliff and hitting the sharp rocks below. He was wondering why he didn’t just pick something at random?

After all, he hadn’t worn half the stuff he had in his closet in about a year. He was in his sleepwear all hours of the day. Something different each time of course, but nothing extravagant or would cause heads to turn. The only head he was sure he could cause to turn and look at him with awe as he wore silly sleeping wear with aliens on them was Iwaizumi.

Pulling at his hair and muttering to his mind to shut up, Oikawa slowly began to feel calm after a while. His thoughts going to happy things, like the living room they were about to paint and turn into a masterpiece. Or the paint war he could start, because knowing Iwaizumi as well as he did, he knew the man had bought more than enough paint.

Gathering the clothes he had thrown everywhere, Oikawa bundled it up in the closet. He didn’t want to take the time to fold it or putting it back into the storage space. He had already taken far too long getting dressed, and he was sure Iwaizumi was going to say something about it. So, he piled it up and made his way out of the room a little afterwards.

Only a few moments feeling a yawn of tiredness leaving him.

However, he wasn’t going to let it get the best of him. Painting and spending time with Iwaizumi came first. They have put off this project for too long, and he was looking forward to it. Turning his small steps into a bounce, he rushed out of the hall the lead to the living room. His hands in the air, and a plan to tackle Iwaizumi down to the floor in mind.

Nonetheless, the plan was a fail, before Oikawa could even get close enough to bring the stronger male down, Iwaizumi stood up, frown on his face. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, the strong gaze being a warning that Oikawa was in no way going to get what he wanted.

This lead the brunet to pout, which was in turn ignored by Iwaizumi who went back to setting up newspaper all over the floor that had already been mostly set up for painting. “Took you long enough,” Iwaizumi grumbled loudly, taking in the way that Oikawa moved. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the other was still tired but trying to suppress it.

He wanted to say something about it. Maybe tell him to go back to sleep, but the thought left him when Oikawa grinned like a fool. The same smile he had worn the last date that went on, which had led to the taller male to stay up a little over six hours long. That smile also filled him with a hope that maybe today was going to be another one of those few good days they had.

“What can I say? I got to look my best~” Oikawa winked at the dark haired male, taking the way his face heated up a little, cheeks stained in a hue of pink. Chuckling to himself, feel happy he still had such an effect on the other. With a grin, he went over to one of the many gallons of paint, each labeled differently so they would know that color it was and squatted down.

“You really went all out for me didn’t you~ Iwa-chan~” The brunet teased, a warm feeling filling him in seconds. It seemed that every time he felt that Iwaizumi no longer wanted to put up with him, let alone love him, the older male did something for him. He found a way to kick Oikawa’s bad thoughts away, and remind him just how much he was loved and would be loved. And that, made Oikawa believe he had won something that he could never lose.

Grumbling, Iwaizumi put the left over newspaper down on the ground. Then picked up a two butter knives from the floor and walked over to Oikawa. “You’re the one who wouldn’t shut up about a space themed living room,” He replied, handing the knife to his lover before squatting down to help him open up the cans of paint that were different colors. He might have gone overboard with how many he bought, but he had a feeling a lot of it was going to get on them more than it would be painted on the walls.

“Who doesn’t want a space themed living room?!” Oikawa said loudly, a shimmer in his eyes that Iwaizumi hadn’t seen in so long. Even the smile on his face looked brighter than it had in so long. If the day decided not to give him six hours, Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind all that much, just as long as he got to continue seeing those expressions on Oikawa before the need for sleep took over the taller male. To Iwaizumi, it was a little hint that he was still happy, not just with him, but with life. Even if only a little.

“Get to work, dumbass.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, as he began to open cans, four already done and ready to be poured onto paint trays. From the small gasp that came at his side, he could tell Oikawa hadn’t even open one can. However, it was fine, Oikawa wasn’t as strong as before because he slept too much. It made Iwaizumi feel a bit guilty. Yet, that was why they were painted in the first place, to get the brunet to move around and feel more alive.

Watching as Iwaizumi worked, Oikawa pouted at how quickly the other opened the cans of paint. He could do the same, he thought and began to do as Iwaizumi had said. Taking the knife, Oikawa placed the flat part under the hinge of the lid to the midnight blue can of paint. With a bit of force, he pressed the knife down, brown eyes watching as lid slowly began to lift open. Adjusting a bit, and adding more force, the lid made a popping sound before it went flying a little upward, then falling to the side and onto the newspaper under him.

Once all the cans were open, only a few still closed which Oikawa was working on, Iwaizumi stood up. With long, quick steps, he went to get a few paint brushes and rollers. What he wanted to do first was get the base color down for the walls and ceiling. After that, he would go into details that Oikawa had explained when they first had brought up the project.

He was sure that Oikawa would want to help him with that part as well. The only problem was that the brunet had no talent at all when it came to art. He could do stick figures, but his art skills were about the same as that of a five-year-old child. Not, that it was a bad thing, Iwaizumi thought his doodles were charming. It was Oikawa who hated them, and began really upset about not being good enough.

He knew that if Oikawa were to help out, and feel like he’d messed up and ruined their project, the taller male would simply end up going to bed upset. This was meant to be fun, and Iwaizumi wanted to keep it that way. So, his plan was for them to get the base color done together and afterward have Oikawa make dinner while he continued to paint. This way they could avoid Oikawa getting upset and feeling down. Plus, the younger male was a pretty good cook, it was baking that he should stay away from.

Letting the thoughts drift away, and telling himself to just move with the flow of time, he went back to where Oikawa was. The last can of paint being opened with a pop, and the lid flying upward, only to hit the floor and splash paint on Oikawa’s bare feet and the bottom edge of his old running pants, “Here you go,” He spoke out, warm brown  orbs looking right into his eyes, as a slender hand took the paint roll that was being offered.

Grasping the roll of paint with his hands, Oikawa pulled it from Iwaizumi’s and placed it slowly on the floor with a smile. He then took the paint cans he had opened and began to slowly pour them into trays, a giddy emotion running through his form. He couldn’t wait to see how this would all turn out. Lovely, he was sure. After all, Iwaizumi was amazing when it came to anything artistic. He just feared he would mess up all of his lover’s hard work.

Sighing, he told himself just to get the primary colors down, after that maybe offer to make lunch? It would prevent him from messing up and letting Iwaizumi do all the detailed. And maybe when all the paint was done and dried, he could help put all the stars up. Gah, he didn’t know! He wanted to be of help, but he knew he wasn’t good, so why?

He shook his head, shutting it up from all the negative thinking for now. Reaching for the painter roller, he gripped it again, slowly rolling it into the tray with the dark blue color inside. Once the color was evenly on the roll, he stood up, joining Iwaizumi who was already painting. Going to the other side of the same wall, he rolled it against the wall, the bright white color being so quickly tainted by the hue of blue.

He was so lucky. Oikawa felt that he was. After all, how many people would go through with his silly ideas? Go out of their way to buy so many cans of paint, each in colors he couldn’t even name. Space wasn’t something that was easy to recreate in one’s living room. Yet, Iwaizumi didn’t think twice about it when it came to agreeing. All they had thought long and hard about was how much paint, what colors and where they would be getting them.

Most of which had been planned out on Iwaizumi’s laptop. Both spending about an hour looking through different images on google before agreeing on one that would be nice to somewhat paint in their living room. Another two hours were wasted away on home improvement websites, picking and chooses colors what might work with the image. Ordering the cans for store pick up, before it was time for dinner.

It has been a nice time, once which Oikawa had enjoyed until he woke up in bed and realized he had fallen asleep during dinner. He was blessed to have Iwaizumi, he believed. Not just because of what he was doing for him at that moment, but everything he had done for him so far. All he puts up with from the day they meet until now.

And it got Oikawa thinking, had he ever thanked him? Did Iwaizumi want to be thanked? Oikawa found himself stopping, eyes just on the wall, there was still so much white left on it, but nothing that would stay so long if he picked up the pace. But that didn’t matter at that second. He wanted to speak but didn’t know what to say. Yet, the most simple way he could express what he wanted to, slipped, without much effort, “Thank you Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi simply blinked at the words. He didn’t need them to be said. He didn’t do any that he could for Oikawa because he wanted them to be said. His actions came from the love he felt for the other. A love that made him stronger, both mentally and physically. He didn’t believe he’d be where he was without the other. In a way, he too needed to thank Oikawa for everything.

Yet, the same way he didn’t need a thanks, he was sure that Oikawa wasn’t searching for one either. They might not have been one hundred percent happy, it was hard to be when the situation they had to face was still in hand. Nonetheless, that didn’t change how they felt. They leaned on each other for support, Oikawa more on Iwaizumi for the moment.

However, there had been many times Iwaizumi had to hold onto Oikawa so that he wouldn’t give up as well. It was times he was sure Oikawa didn’t know about, but it had happened. It will continue to happen because they were not perfect. Lucky to have each other, yes. Perfect, no.

But that didn’t matter all the much, he guessed as he began to paint again, slowly moving along the wall as he did so. Eyes watching as they slowly came closer, soon to meet in the middle. With a tiny smile, Iwaizumi finally found himself speaking. It was only a single word, but the look and smile that Oikawa gave him told him it was enough then everything he had been thinking, “Yeah,”

The hours seemed to move quickly, and they worked without many words. The things that did leave their lips being simple requests or questions. Like a cup of water, adding more paint to the trays, Oikawa asking if it was fine if he took a break, getting a yes each time. One or the other mentioning they would be back after do something like get a snack, used the bathroom, clean off the paint brushes and so on. Overall, they didn’t really speak, just worked. And in that time, most of the base color had be added, only half a wall left and the ceiling.

It was after Iwaizumi told Oikawa he could take another break, and he’ll finish what little was left of the last wall, that the brunet got the best idea he had ever come up with. Of course, he wouldn’t admit it had been in the back of his mind since they woke up that morning. But that wasn’t important, just that he was going to do it and it would be fun.

With a grin on his face, Oikawa walked over to the paint trays and put more paint onto the roller that was in his hand. Giggling softly, he made his way back to Iwaizumi who gave him a look, but didn’t say anything. The older male just went back to work, unsure if the other was going to help him after all or had something planned.

Glad that Iwaizumi hadn’t said anything. Oikawa slowly walked behind Iwaizumi and before the other could say anything, the rolling brush in his hands was moved in one swift downward motion, painting a huge dark midnight blue line along the back of Iwaizumi’s light gray shirt. “Oops~”

Iwaizumi went frozen stiff as he felt the paint on his back, seeping through his shirt. He should have know. Turning around slowly, a look crossed between anger for what Oikawa did and disgust from how nasty it felt to have wet paint on his back, he looked at Oikawa. “You little-” The older male hissed, and took off in a run, his lover was going to get it.

The brunet laughed loudly, empty hand covering his face. However, his eyes went wide as Iwaizumi went after him. Quickly turning, Oikawa too took off in a run. He didn’t want to get any unnecessary paint on him, and the look on his lover’s face said that was just exactly what he had in mind. Of course, leave it to Oikawa to add fuel to the flames of war. Turning his head only, the brunet stuck his tongue out, in a childish matter, “Bleh!”

“Get back here!” Iwaizumi roared, still going after his boyfriend. If it hadn’t been for the cans and trays of paint all over the living room, the other would be in his arms already. However, they both had to jump, and shuffle through the mess so that they wouldn’t trip or spill paint all over the floor, which Iwaizumi was happy he had covered in newspaper before this all began.

Avoid paint, and touching the walls, Oikawa hollered back, voice laced with a tease, “I rather not~” He jumping on the couch, running along it, before jumping to the floor, missing a paint tray by only a little. Giggling and hearing Iwaizumi cursed as he stepped on a tray of paint, he continued onward, only to stop suddenly at the entrance of the kitchen.

“Son of a-” Iwaizumi hissed, pulling his sock covered foot from the paint. Taking it off quickly, he looked up, expression confused as he watched Oikawa stop running and stand there. Throwing the sock aside, anxiety kicked in, he knew this. He’d seen it so often, it could only mean one thing. And Iwaizumi would do anything to make sure nothing happened to Oikawa.

Starting to run again as Oikawa swayed, he threw the item in his hand to the floor, a scream of fright left his lips that he simply couldn’t hold back, “T-Tooru!” Extending his hand as far as he could, he reached out to grab Oiakwa’s arm so he wouldn’t hit the floor. Yet, he missed it, eyes wide the brunet fell on the floor with great force. The paint roll, clattering on the ground, small splashes of paint staining Oikawa’s sleeping face.

Feeling his heart stop, Iwaizumi stood there a moment, unable to move. It was a little after he finally got himself to move. Faster than one could say his name, he was at Oikawa’s side. The taller male’s body against his chest. Iwaizumi’s hands moving the other’s face a little to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself too much.

Iwaizumi let out a sigh of relief after a bit, Oikawa looked fine. The only real damage being the paint that had marked his face, which he whipped off the best he could with the hem of his shirt that wasn’t sloshed with paint. Holding the brunet in his arms tightly, until his heart that was racing began to slow down, calmed down. Iwaizumi slowly got up, with his sleeping lover in his arms.

He didn’t know what to do or even think as he slowly made his way through the mess that was the living room and into the hall. He was falling part, emotionally. While Oikawa was breaking in both physically and mentally forms. How long would it be before Oikawa would never wake up again? And when it did happen, what would become of Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi knew he couldn’t live without Oikawa. He rather only see him awake for half and hour than to never open his eyes again. He was to blame though, Iwaizumi held all the blame. He told himself he did. He knew Oikawa needed to see help. Yet, he let the brunet have his way each time. If he really loved the other, he should have pushed harder to getting him to see a doctor, should he?

He was shaking now, but not much. He couldn’t, because if he did he would drop Oikawa. One fall was enough for a day. He would think about these things later. He would finally step up and get an appointment with Oikawa’s doctor and get him the help he needed. After that, he would get the living room done, to calm down. To think about how he would explain the appointment to his lover, and get him to agree that this was needed.

But most of all, he would search for a way that would not cause them to both break.

Entering their bedroom, and walking over to the bed, words finally began to leave Iwaizumi’s lips. “You did good today, four hours up, not bad…” He whispered, knowing Oikawa couldn’t hear him, but wishing that by some miracle he could. That he was paying attention and as he slept would think about it as well. Think about what was best for him, and finally accept to see help, instead of being stubborn. Oikawa couldn’t do this on his own, and Iwaizumi just hoped he’ll understand his.

“We should see a doctor. I know you don’t want to, but we can’t keep living like this. You can’t especially. Fuck…” Iwaizumi placed Oikawa on the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Body leaning over so that their faces were close, the older males lips gently being pressed against the brunet’s. He loved him and wanted what was best. Even if it wasn’t what Oikawa wished for. He guessed, that at times, he needed to be the selfish one. Oikawa might not be too happy, but it would be worth it. Not just for him, but for Oikawa as well. The male wanted to be awake like a normal person just as much as Iwaizumi wanted him to be.

“Goodnight, I’ll have the living room done by the time you wake up,” Iwaizumi found himself promising with one last kiss. Pulling away, he took a deep inhale and grabbed him phone from the nightstand. It was time to make a change.

Before Oikawa fell apart and didn’t see the light of day again…

 

* * *

 

Oikawa was tired. No, that wasn’t the right word to explain how he was really feeling. He was exhausted, body shaking a little as he worked the apron off in the back room of the coffee shop he worked at. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Finally lay in bed and get some rest.

However, he knew rest wouldn’t come to him. It never did, not nowadays. Something was wrong with him. There had been for so long, he just didn’t care enough to do something about it. Oikawa had been living so long on two to four hours of sleep. If lucky six hours, but only on really lucky nights.

This wasn’t the way he should be living if one could call it living. Yet, the young brunet had made it his life. Kept himself entertained with cheap alien movies and TV shows on the nights that rest just wouldn’t come. If desperate enough, he would read books. The ones that came with the home he lived in and just couldn’t leave, even if it reminded him of anything he rather not.

At least, it wasn’t as bad as the books. The books haunted him. No, it wasn’t all the books, just the ones written by _him_. However, it was the picture ones that hurt the most, cut him like a knife and left him there to sob. Sometimes even cling the pages so tightly by his chest as he pleaded for _him_ to come back.

Yet, it wasn’t like many cared about that. He should get over it. Everyone said it. It was true, but he couldn’t forget. He wouldn’t. It was so hard to when in each and every dream, he saw _him_ there. Alive, strong, and wearing that same look of concern he had worn whenever Oikawa came home from work looking tired, and ready to pass out.

Breathing in, and getting rid of all the thoughts, he threw his apron into the locker that was provided for him. He then worked off his shoes for work, that were also thrown in. He watched with dull, exhausted brown eyes as they fell on top of the nasty, too bright red clothing item. He didn’t care if it got dirty. Right now, he was more busy with getting his boots that didn’t really fit, and strapping them on.

They were not his, but it liked to take a bit of _him_ with him where ever he went. Either shoes, shirt, pants or even a jacket. Oikawa didn’t feel like himself if he didn’t have a part of his lover, once lover, at his side, over his form and touching him. He was crazy. Oikawa had heard coworkers who knew him before everything happened whisper when they believed he was not hearing. He agrees. He had lost his mind, but it doesn’t matter. If he can live with so little sleep, he can live with a few unbolted screws.

He can’t.

But he tries.

Tapping his boots against the floor of the back room, he made sure they were in place. They were loose, but the brunet still made his way out. Opening the door, he entered the kitchen. He can see the girl that takes over after his shift there. There was something in her hands, and he knew that she was going to talk to him. She did this every week or so.

Everyone says she is in love with him. With his charm, looks and overall who he is. Each time it’s brought up, Oikawa finds himself laughing. He’s a fake, in and out of work. He had no charm. Nothing was real about him, not since his lover left. He’s breaking if not broken. He couldn’t understand what she sees in the lies he’s built around him. Nonetheless, he plays and continues to play. He’s like the perfect prince.

However, he still puts the effort to remember each and everyone who crushes on him. Who talks to him and compliment him. He might not be able to love, for he doesn’t have a heart. But, he at least tried to make the people who say they care about him, happy, even if he rejects them. He’s taken after all. He was at least. Scratch that, he’ll always be. Who cares if his other half was away, he doesn’t change the fact that he was not open for a relationship.

Sighing, he walked right past the girl. Not paying attention to the extra makeup on her face or how she had taken the time to actually do her hair a little fancier than normal. She looked ready for a date, not a four-hour shift at work. He would have complimented her if he had noticed. But he didn’t. He wanted to go home and sleep. Ask to no one to give him at least six hours.

Yet, he’s forced to stop at the door that leads out of the front counter. And it was as Oikawa turned his head, he took note the female wasn’t alone. His boss was behind her, his worried look matching the smaller girl’s. It was then he knew that the same topic from before was coming back. This time not just from her, but his boss as well. They were working together because they are worried about him.

He needed to stop making people worried, but he didn’t care about making a change. He didn’t want that change. If he had, he would have done something long ago. But he’s happy. Or so he tells himself. Of course, the answer was that he’s not. He would never be, not until _he_ comes back. But _he_ will never come back. Oikawa has been left alone, to see _his_ face in his sleep. To wake up with tears in his eyes from frustration because, why can’t _he_ leave him alone.

Why can’t Iwaizumi leave him alone?!

“Oikawa-kun,” The voice of the girl was small as the tall brunet looked at her. A huge, fake smile coming to his face. Yet, she can see he was tired, he had been all week and the weeks before that. The dark circles under his eyes told her so. How many hours did he get last night? How many will he get today? She let her thoughts go, feeling her boss’ hand push her forward a little, giving her the courage to bring the topic up again.

“I’m sorry to bring this up, but…” She girl finds her felt pausing, the expression on Oikawa’s face dropping. He looked hopeless, lost, unhappy. He looked dead. And it was that dead look that made her and the boss of the coffee shop want to help him. Force him to get the help he rejected again and again.

So she talks, slowly, looking for her words, “I think it’s time you see professional help…” She felt blunt, and a nervousness fill her. She’s scared, Oikawa will snap, yell or scream. He looked unstable, had for so long. But she kept going, trying to get her message across before something happens to him, “I know it’s hard to talk about him,”

This is taking too long, the boss thinks as he watches his employees. He steps in, holding himself like what he was, a man of pride. A man who sadly cares more about making money than the health of his workers. But Oikawa was a different case. The brunet was more than good at what he does, he was the best. Having him around brought in more people, which in turns brings in more money.

He couldn’t lose Oikawa, that would be bad for business. Knowing this, he speaks, tone strong, with a warning added into it. He thinks that if he scared Oikawa, the boy will listen. He doesn’t know Oikawa enough to understand that will not happen, “Oikawa, it’s been a year, you need to move on before it cost your career.”

Oikawa doesn’t shudder from the tone or the look he gets. The brunet no longer cares what happens to him. He just wants to sleep without seeing Iwaizumi’s face. That’s a lie, he wants to see him more. Yet, he answers like always. The same lie he kept answering everyone else, “I will,” He says with a happy tone, the fact that’s all pretend hard to tell.

“Oikawa-kun,” As soon as Oikawa words end, the short female cuts in. Her voice shows worry. She’s playing with the note in her hand, it’s folding from how she fidgets. She’s still nervous, the tall male can tell. And after a little more awkward play, she speaks again, “I miss Iwaizumi too. I really do, but…”

Her words made Oikawa flitch and caused his fingernails to dig into the skin of his palms. He wants to scream, but stays calm and holds back his bite. She doesn’t know anything. She only met Iwaizumi twice, each time ignoring he was around and flirting with Oikawa. If anything, the brunet believed she was happy he was gone. He shouldn’t think that, but the same words echoed in his head, _‘Do you really?’_

And as if she heard what he was thinking, she keeps talking. The speech brings Oikawa so close to snapping, it makes him think of that time he almost hurt Tobio when he as younger. When he didn’t know any better. He still doesn’t, but unlike before, Iwaizumi wasn’t there to stop him. So he stayed still and took in her words.

“I know he would have liked you to move on and find happiness. He would have also liked you to get your insomniac checked out by someone,” As she speaks, Oikawa lets his eyes move to his boss’ structure. The man was nodding his head in agreement, arms around his broad chest as he did so. And Oikawa can’t help but think if he’ll agree so easily if he were to lose his wife or children.  

But the thought leaves as a small note is held out in front of him. He can see the clear, neat writing on it. Eyes going from the card in front of him to the girl’s face. He can finally see that she’s readied herself more than normal. That her lipstick is a hot red, and not the regular light pink. Her hair is in cute curls as well, but he doesn’t care to ask why. Or to honestly remember, so he can think about it later. “So promise us you’ll go see this person, and get help,”

“I will,” It took a bit to answer, even longer to take the card. But Oikawa does it with a smile, Iwaizumi in his thoughts again. He can’t decided if sleeping more will be a good idea or not. For one, he would see Iwaizumi more. But at the same time, he when wakes up, he’ll have to be forced to live with the reality that he’s gone, and that all he had seen and felt in his dreams were not real. It was all fake.

He’s not sure he could do that. If he can live seeing Iwaizumi for more than six hours without breaking more than normal. He can live with two to four hours of sleep. Six are on lucky days. The days he misses Iwaizumi a little more than normal. But getting help, and anything more sleep than that, he was sure would drive him insane.

Placing the card into his pocket, Oikawa turned and made his way to the door, “I see you both tomorrow, thanks.” He said with a smile, letting them know there was going to be no more room for the topic to continue. He was done, and he was going home now.

They didn’t push him, and Oikawa was glad. They just smiled, both feeling happy. Not knowing that Oikawa didn’t plan to listen to them like the made them believe that he would. He didn’t care, he wouldn’t. And he most certainly would not do what they had last told him to do at the same time, “Take care, Oikawa.”

 

* * *

 

When Oikawa woke up, he felt his heart sink, and head throb a little. He also felt guilt fill him, he knew he had fallen asleep at random again. But from the pain he was feeling something told him he must have literally fallen to sleep. Which he knew must have caused Iwaizumi great worry. He didn’t hit the floor often, but each time that he had, he could recall that same expression that marks Iwaizumi’s face.

The one that felt him cold and filled with guilt.

Slowly getting up, he looked at the clock. It marked after hours, a little before two in the morning. Now the thing was, was it the same night they had started to work on the living room or a whole other day completely? Had he slept more than twenty hours? More than a day?

Teeth bit his lips as he shifted, hand taking his phone to see the date. Shock wrote on his face, it wasn’t the day they had started to paint at all. It was the day after, no, the night. And for the time it happened to be, Oikawa was sure he had slept beyond a twenty-four-hour period.

Yet, that wasn’t what worried him the most. It was the fact that Iwaizumi had let him sleep that long. The older male never allowed that. He always woke him up after twenty-four hours to make sure he took a shower and had something to eat. To have him move around at least a little. But this time he hadn’t and Oikawa was filled with worry.

Scared.

He was scared that Iwaizumi had finally left him. Got tired of having to take care of him. He was useless after all. It would be better if he was left for dead. Curling up into a ball, Oikawa attempted to get rid of all the bad thoughts. Iwaizumi was still there. He might be working on a book, a new project. That had to be it. That was why he didn’t wake him up or was sleeping in the bed next to him. He was busy…

However, what if he wasn’t?

Oikawa quickly stood up. He couldn’t stay in the room, not without knowing if Iwaizumi was at home or had left him. Making his way from the bed to the door, he became hesitant. A part of him worried he’ll find himself alone. Yet, his hand gripped the handle of the door and turned it. Pulling forward, the door open, and he slowly stepped out into the hall.

The light of the living room was on, causing a sigh of relief to leave him lips as he kept his pace. It didn’t take long to enter the lit room, brown orbs scanning it to see if he would find Iwaizumi there or not. He couldn’t see him, but he told himself to search. If anything, the man could be in the kitchen, sleeping against the table again, like a few weeks ago.

Walking forward, Oikawa kept looking. A pause in his steps coming as he caught sight of the man he loved, heart starting to pound in happiness once again. Grinning, he gazed at Iwaizumi, who was passed out on the couch. His chest rising and falling as he slept way. It made Oikawa feel light. Iwaizumi hadn’t left him at all, he was just tired. Whatever had made him exhausted must have been something big, that kept him busy.

 _‘I should wake him up and get him to bed?’_ Oikawa found himself thinking, only to shake his head. Long ago, he was sure he could pick up the other and carry him off to bed, the same way that Iwaizumi picks him up. But now that he spent his days only in bed, even a gallon can of paint got him so tired.

It was this that made him go against the idea. Instead, he walked back to the room they shared. Taking the blankets from the bed, he pulled them off. He couldn’t take Iwaizumi back to bed, but he could at least make his rest a little more comfortable. It was the least he could do for everything that Iwaizumi did for him. All the effort he put into making them both happy. Oikawa couldn’t thank him enough, but just like the little things were enough for him, he was sure they would be enough for Iwaizumi.

Taking the blankets, he walked out of the room and back to the living room. He paused where the light switch was and let his hand linger there for a while. After a little more thinking, he let his hand flick the switch. As soon as the lights were off, the room began to glow like Oikawa had never seen before.

Gasping loudly, hands gripped the blankets tighter, tears starting come to the rim of the bottom lid of his eyes. He couldn’t handle what he was looking at. It was like going out to the countryside at night and looking up at the sky. All the bright star lights that were normally blocked by the light pollution of the city making themselves know to the world. It was perfect, and Oikawa was having trouble taking grasp of it all.

“I-Iwa-chan…” Words finally left Oikawa as his hand reached up and turned on the light. This time, he took the time to look at the work that Iwaizumi had done. What once was just midnight blue walls, faded from its blue color to a deep black as it made its way to the ceiling. It was unbelievable just how smooth the color transition had been made. Oikawa was sure if he had been asked to do the same, he would have failed.

But he let that thought go, eyes and mind going back to taking in everything in. This time the way Iwaizumi had done the ceiling. It looked like space. No, more than that. It was as if the artist on the couch had taken the universe and thrown it onto the living room’s ceiling.

The hues of red, blues, purples, pinks, greens and countless other colors that Oikawa simply couldn’t name, blended together. They tainted the black, forming realistic looking galaxies unlike he’d never set eyes on. He was sure it would put the real thing to shame, simply from the way it glimmered and shined, leaving Oikawa to swallow hard after his mouth had hung open from sheer amazement.

He didn’t know Iwaizumi was this good. No, he’d known he was. Yet, it was different knowing and seeing. Feeling a few tears fall from his eyes, his heart beat felt strange. A happy, he’d never felt before coming to him. He was lucky, not only did he hold the universe in his living room, but his universe was the one to create it for him. It was truly a magical feeling.

Taking a breath, Oikawa moved his hand up again, this time the light going out. In seconds and just like before, the living room began to glow, the stars that had been placed on the ceiling shining brightly. Just the sight still left Oikawa in awe. If it wasn’t for the fact that Iwaizumi was sleeping on the couch, and might be cold, Oikawa would have stood there looking until the glow went out.

Slowly walking forward, and making sure he didn’t trip on anything, with the faint light, the brunet found his way to where Iwaizumi was sleeping. Slowly laying down on top of his lover, he checked to make sure he hadn’t woken him up. He wasn’t sure, but with the lack of sound of displease, he believe he hadn’t. Then again, Iwaizumi slept like a rock when exhausted. Which oddly made Oikawa think of that time they had to share a room with one of his cousins that snored like a truck.

Making himself comfortable, he shifted a little as he fixed the blanket on them, the warmth from it coming soon. With a smile, and moving a bit more, Oikawa placed a small kiss on his lover’s lips. Eyes going wide as he felt Iwaizumi kiss him back, the older male’s arms going around his waist and pulling him closer. “Thank you, I love you,” He whispered, eyes shutting. Iwaizumi’s hands resting on his back, the man’s body keeping him warm along with the blankets.

Things were perfect, and something told him they would be for now on.

 

* * *

 

She was playing with the pen in her hand, clicking it here and there as she waited. Oikawa wasn’t at work, and she was starting to get worried. Today, he had the same shift as she did. And she was hoping to ask if he had gone to see the doctor she had suggested. Make sure he was doing something about his lack of sleep.

She wanted to know, not just because she cared. But due to the fact that she was in love with him. She had been since the day she laid eyes on him. It had hurt so much to see him with someone else, a man no less. Yet, she didn’t fuss about it, Oikawa was happy, and a part of her was happy for that.

Until she heard the news that Iwaizumi had passed away in a car accident on his way to a book signing. The event had been for his new children’s book. The one about the alien who falls in love with a human that was stuck in a never ending sleep and spent their days looking at the stars, begging each one that died to bring the one they loved to an awake state.

It was a sad book, and she loved it. She could see and feel the love that Iwaizumi felt for Oikawa with each and ever page she read. The art was also a given of his love, for the human looked just like Oikawa. It was hard not to notice. Even small children, and any parents who had read the book brought it up anytime Oikawa was working and they caught sight of him.

She often recalls the happy look the brunet got when someone brought up the book before Iwaizumi passed away. There was pride in his voice and expression, each time he spoke about his lover’s work. Or went off about Iwaizumi was working on a second part was that ever better than the first. However, he never gave the details away. He just winked and said they had a wait and see.

Sadly, it was that very book that caused Iwaizumi’s death in a way. Even if Oikawa still spoke about it with pride to anyone who asked. Everyone who had known Iwaizumi or worked with Oikawa could see how empty his eyes became with he talked about the book and story.

Sighing, the girl looked at her watch. She unclicked her pen and placed it on the counter top. Slowly making her way to the back room and into her boss’ office, she poked her head in. Voice small as she spoke her announcement, “Um boss, Oikawa hasn’t come into work…”

Looking up from the table, a deep sight left the large man. The phone in his hand being placed down as he hung up. He was still trying to take in the news he had been told. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. All he knew was that he felt a bit of guilt. All this time he viewed his employees as tools. But now, he wasn’t so sure if that was the right way to view them.

Taking another deep breath, he let it leave him with ease, his eyes looking up and right at the girl who had made her way into the room. Clearing his mind the best he could, he finally spoke, voice loud and clear to hide that hint of pain that was aching in his chest, “It seems he won’t be coming into work anymore,”

The answer baffled the female as she looked at him with uncertainty, “Huh?” she replied, not sure what was going on. Had Oikawa quit his job? Or had he…? She didn’t want to think the worse. Yet, there was no way around it as the truth filled the room in seconds.

“Oikawa passed away last night,” The man finally spoke, voice a bit broken up as he looked at the sheets he had been filling out before the call. Funny how he had been looking right at Oikawa’s work hours right when he had been called. It was as if he was being mocked in a way. All he could find himself doing was glaring hard at the papers stained with black ink written words.

So unsure of how to reply to the news, the girl found herself in disbelief as she questioned without a second thought, “W-what? How?!” There was no way that Oikawa was dead. He couldn’t be, right? He had said he was going to get better. He was going to see someone who could help him. Yet, it was the last words that left the conversation to die, that told her that Oikawa’s words had been nothing but a lie.

“Sleep deprivation…”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Oikawa found himself awake before Iwaizumi. It was strange to be up before him, and in the morning no less. Yet, he didn’t question it at all. He just smiled and watched Iwaizumi for a while as the man rested. In time the man’s eyes slowly fluttering open, a yawn leaving him a little after.

“Good morning, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, looking right into Oikawa’s eyes, his hand moving upward to play with his lover’s hair. All this time, things had been so wrong, but now felt so right. They didn’t know, but death could be pleasant and bring about the miracle they had both been seeking.

Still running his hand through the soft, waving locks, Iwaizumi smiled. He was taking in the way that Oikawa appeared, the grin on his face, and how alive and awake he looked. With an inhale that he let go of slowly, Iwaizumi spoke out again, a question this time, “Plan to stay awake this time?”

“Good morning,” Oikawa simply answered, loving the way Iwaizumi held him and played with his hair. It was nice, and it felt so perfect. But unlike all the time before, the brunet this time had the answer the dark haired male was looking for. And with ease, it left his lips. There was no need to hesitate this time. After all, he was ready to be awake for good this time around. No more randomly falling sleep and for longs periods of time.

“I do, Hajime,” He whispered and moved closer to his lover, their lips meeting in a small kiss.

The sleeping spell was broke. The alien that spent their life wishing to each and every shooting star finally got their wish. The human they had fallen so in love with would finally be awake and live life like everyone else.

This time Oikawa would stay up twenty hours, instead of sleep them.


End file.
